The Skeleton Key
by LadyKRedzz
Summary: After both Matt and Kitty receive letters from Kitty's Great Aunt With a request for a visit, their Both puzzled about the reason Behind it? Especially Matt because of the added message with his letter.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Just taking our friends out to play, Will put them back when I'm done!

A/N : Just a note to understand and gain knowledge of these characters, you may want to read one of my previous stories "My Family My Choice."

The Skeleton Key

The forceful but warm breeze that blew open the door to Matt's office took him by surprise, breaking his concentration as he sat studying the faces on the posters.

That were now blowing all over the floor along with other paperwork across his desk as he tried not to spill his coffee. Now shaking his head, and thinking, "Ummm, this is a sign spring is here or at least winter is over, maybe."

Scooping up the papers and posters, he suddenly heard the sound of jingling spurs along the boardwalk. There was no mistaking his friend and deputy, Festus, was up and ready for a new day.

Singing as usual, throwing open the door, "Aw, morning, Matthew!"

Nodding, "Morning, Festus."

"What'cha doing?"

"Well, Festus, looks like the spring breeze has entered Dodge." Seeing the puzzled look on the hill man's face, Matt just continued. "Festus, is that my mail?"

"Aw, it shore is. I done stopped past Barney's and picked it up fer ya."

Now smiling. "Festus, can I have it? Festus?"

"What?" Festus asked, tilting his head looking sheepish. "Well, Matthew, ya know'd I don't be git'in my nose in yer biz'ness but…"

Now with a pouted look, "FESTUS?"

"Matthew, Miz Kitty, she didn't be leavin' town?"

"No, Festus, Kitty's here in town. Why?"

"Well, it jest that one them there letters is, well, fancy. You know, she-male fancy, smelly like."

Furrowing his brow, Matt grabbed the mail pile, saying nothing.

After Festus left, Matt sat and began going through the mail all the while being curious as to the smell coming from one in particular. It was a delicate linen paper in a pale yellow with a fine monogram embossed on it, CLR in gold. The scent was a soft vanilla and lavender mix. It reminded him of Kitty and the many nights they fell asleep entwined in one another. Smiling at the thought, then remembering the letter, he opened it and began reading.

 _My Dearest Matthew,_

 _I know this letter may come as a surprise to you but I did so enjoy meeting you when my dear sweet Kathleen brought you to New Orleans and to LaRouge Manor. I do of course wish that it had been under more suitable circumstances. But during your visit I came to know just how very important you are in my Kathleen's life and if I'm not being too improper, her heart. That being said, I have a request._

 _And I hope you can see clear to fill a bequest of an old woman. Please,you and my Kathleen come. Come to LaRouge Manor. My time is short now. It's important that I see you both. There are things that need to be said, to be known. Kathleen will need you by her side._

 _P.S. I'm enclosing a small envelope. At the proper time you will understand its purpose. Please keep it with you at all times._

 _Lovingly,_

 _Constance LaRouge_

Matt stared at the letter, holding it, wondering why she wrote to him? And what it was she wanted to tell them? And that last part stuck with him the most.

"There are things that need to be said, to be known. Kathleen will need you by her side!"

This kept going over and over in his head. He remembered what Kitty had been through with her family before in the past. Did he really want her to relive this? But he liked Aunt Constance. He knew she'd never do anything to hurt Kitty. So what was it? Folding the letter and stuffing it into his pocket, he headed out the door and across Front Street.

As he crossed Front Street he heard his name shouted out. "Matt? Matt?" He turned just as Doc walked up behind him. "I was just headed to see if Kitty wanted to join me for breakfast."

"Good, I'll join ya." Matt smiled.

"Oh, you will, will ya? How is it every time I have the opportunity to get that beautiful red head alone, you butt in?"

"Now wait a minute, Doc."

"What?"

"What do you mean I butt in?"

"Yeah, you butt in."

Neither man was paying attention or seeing that Kitty was now standing at the saloon door smirking.

"What on earth is wrong with the two of you this morning?"

Sam was standing behind her laughing. "Looks to me like the gentlemen are fighting over you, Miss Kitty." He said, shaking his head.

"Well now, aren't you two a sight?"

Both men now turned, seeing her watching and then turned red faced.

"Nah, nah, we're not fighting over you." Matt denied.

Watching the two men she loved, one as a father figure, the other who held her heart, she smirked at them with Sam standing with her. "What on earth are the two of you fighting about so early?"

"Oh, Kitty, we're not fighting. I'm just stating a fact about this over grown civil servant always showing up whenever I want to have breakfast alone with you, that's all." Doc told her.

Trying to hold back a laugh, "What am I gonna do with the two of you?" She asked shaking her head.

Just then, Mrs. Pry walked past waving her hands up in the air. "Shameful. Just shameful."

Matt just tilted his Stetson down over his eyes. "Look, are we going to breakfast or what?"

Kitty walked between the two men, saying nothing at first and slipping her hands in the arms and led them across the street towards Delmonico's. Now chuckling under her breath, she said, "Let's go feed you shameless men."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The Skelton Key

PT.2

Sitting at the table, Doc finally looked at Kitty. "Let me tell you something, young lady. It is not the men that are shameful when they are out in the street fighting over a beautiful woman."

Pouting her lips, nodding her head. "Oh? Is that right? Well now, Doctor Adams, I don't remember any beautiful woman out on front street making a spectacle of herself especially for Mrs. Pry's eyes."

Furrowing his brow. "Can we just order?"

Laughing at him, "Yeah." She was now looking to Matt. "Why are you so quiet? Matt?" Now placing a hand on his arm. "Matt? Where are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kitty. You say something?"

"You're a million miles away."

Just then Joe walked up. "Morning, Miss Kitty, Marshal, Doc. Ready to order?"

As they placed their order, Kitty couldn't help but notice how distracted Matt was, as much as he tried to hide it. That was one thing she learned over the years, was reading this man.

"Matt? I know you're an early riser but…" now tilting her head, "did you have time to go to the barber shop this morning?"

"No. Why, Kitty? I didn't need a haircut just yet, did I?"

Smiling, "No, but I was just wondering if maybe Fred hired on a new person? Someone of the female persuasion?"

"What? Kitty, what are you…"

She was now leaning in close. "Well, Cowboy, you smell better than I do this morning."

Glancing over at Doc. "I what?" He was now realizing he still had Constance's letter in his pocket. "Oh. Oh now, Kitty, it's not what you think."

Now backing up with her brows raised. "Oh? It's not, is it? Well, Marshal Dillon, why don't you tell me what it is that I'm thinking?"

Now with this sheepish grin, and winking at Doc, unseen by Kitty, Matt said. "See, Kitty, I received a letter this morning."

"Oh? Go on. I'm sure this is going to be quite interesting."

"Yeah, see the letter it... Well, some time ago I met this lady…" Matt could see Kitty's demeanor change. "Actually, Kitty she reminded me very much of you."

"Oh?" Now her jaw was tightening.

"Yes. Yeah, sweet, sweet lady. She was from New Orleans too. Just like you." He watched as her arms now crossed tightly across her chest.

"Is that a fact, Cowboy?"

"Well, she sent me a letter inviting me to come and…"

Kitty had enough. He could see the steam.

Doc was motioning to him. "What are you doing, man?"

Matt was now grabbing her hand. "Oh, Kit, one other thing. She extended the invitation to you as well."

Now with a total look of confusion. "What?"

Matt was now grinning from ear to ear as he placed the sweet smelling letter in front of Kitty bearing the name of the sender. As she was ready to turn and walk away angry at him, the name on the envelope caught her eye.

"Constance LaRouge! Aunt Constance?" She was now taking the napkin in her hand and tossing it at his chest. "OH MATT! What is wrong with you? That's not funny."

"Kitty, if you'd seen the look on your face…"

Doc just snickered.

"That's enough out of you too." Kitty warned. Suddenly, a thought struck her. "Matt, is she… Is something… Why did she write to…"

Standing up and placing his hands on her shoulders, "Kit, everything seems fine. I guess… I think she just misses you and at her age… well…"

"Why didn't she write me?" Kitty asked, now thinking and just staring off out the window.

"Come on, Kit, let me walk you back to the Long Branch. Maybe she did."

"Matt, I want to stop at the post office. Maybe there is a letter."

"Ok, come on. I'll go with you."

As they entered, Kitty nodded. "Morning, Barney."

"Ah, Miss Kitty, looks like you got something from New Orleans. Smells real pretty too."

"Barney, can I just have my mail please?" Quickly Kitty opened the letter.

My Dearest Kathleen,

I do hope this letter finds you happy and well. Oh, my dear girl, I do miss you so. I know you are a very busy business woman but I'm hoping you will accept my invitation and come to LaRogue Manor and quickly, my dear. I'm not a young woman any longer and I have so much I need to say and do. It is so important. I've extended this invitation to your handsome cowboy as well. I know he holds your heart as once someone held mine. Kathleen, please come and soon you will understand better when I see you.

Lovingly, Aunt Constance

Kitty held the letter to her breast as if she felt the loving pain in which it was written.

"Kit, Honey, are you ok?"

"Matt, I don't know but I need to go to her right away."

Nodding, "Okay, we will."

Slightly glancing up at him, realizing he said, 'We will' and never hesitated. "I need to pack and talk to Sam."

"Ok, I'll make arrangements for us."

Matt headed for the train depot, to make arrangements for the first train out to New Orleans.

Kitty began packing then called Sam up to her room.

He nodded at her as he entered. "Miss Kitty, you needed to talk to me?"

"Yes, Sam. I'm sorry to ask but I'm going to need you to hold things down here for a bit."

"Oh yes, Ma'am. Is everything alright?"

"Oh, I think so. I just need to go home to New Orleans. A family matter. You remember my Aunt Constance? I spoke of her."

Nodding, "Oh yes. You and the Marshal told me about her on your last trip there. She sounded like a sweet lady."

Smiling, "Yes, very sweet lady. Sam, she was a very big part of my very early childhood years but she's getting on in years now and…" Kitty's facial expression changed.

Sam now realized this was emotional for Kitty and he hated seeing anything upset his boss and his friend. "I'm sure things will work out just fine once you're there, Miss Kitty."

"Thank you, Sam."

Kitty then went to Barney's office and sent off a wire.

Constance LaRogue

LaRogue Manor

New Orleans, Louisiana

Aunt Constance, we'll be arriving on noon train Wednesday.

Kitty Russell

Long Branch Saloon

Dodge City, Kansas

LaRogue Manor, Louisiana

The young messenger boy rode up the long path lined with magnolia and willow trees to the large white house that bore large pillars and a large surrounding porch. It was surrounded by acres and acres of land that went on for what seemed like forever. As he approached, a portly woman stood on the steps.

"Morning. What can I do fer ya?"

"Got a message for Miss Constance."

"Alright, I'll be takin' it to her." Cee-Cee was Constance's main housekeeper and had been for many years. "Okay." She handed him a coin and he left. Cee-Cee had learned to read just a little but it was enough to know the wire was from Kitty. She was so excited, she grabbed a fistful of her skirts and ran through the house like a child. "Ohhhhh! Ohhhhhh, Miss Constance! Miss Constance! It be here. It be here. Missy Kathleen! She write. She write you!"

She was so excited she burst through Constance's door. "Oh! Oh, excuse me, Ma'am. But this here wire come fer ya. It be Missy Kathleen. She wrote."

Softly smiling, Constance knew how the staff felt about Kitty. "Here, Cee-Cee. Bring it to me."

As she read the wire, she smiled. "Yes."

"Yes? It be good news?" Cee-Cee asked.

"Yes, Cee-Cee. Kathleen is coming. You be sure to make things ready for her and her…"

Before Constance could finish, Cee-Cee smiled. "Oh, the big cowboy man?"

Nodding, "Yes, Cee-Cee. Kathleen and her cowboy will be here as our guests."

"Oh, no, Miss Constance. Missy Kathleen, she family. So is cowboy man. He's family too. I need to get coo-kinggggg."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The Skeleton Key

PT.3

Matt and Kitty boarded the train for New Orleans. He knew Festus and Newly would be alright looking after things while they were gone. Things were fairly quiet in Dodge. No trials were scheduled so timing was good and he was hoping nothing would come up so he wouldn't have to leave Kitty, especially now, that they didn't know what was behind this message from Constance. She was pretty adamant that Matt be there for Kitty.

Once they settled in on the train, Kitty snuggled up against his shoulder. "Matt, thank you for making this trip with me. I know you said Aunt Constance wrote you and asked you to come but I know you well enough, Cowboy, to know you're doing this for me. You know how much my aunt means to me and after what she went through a few years ago…"

Gently turning her chin with his fingers, "Kitty, Aunt Constance is a very special lady and so is her niece. I'm happy to do this. Besides, it gives me a chance to, um, spend some time with you. That's something we don't get to do much as you remind me of often Miss Russell." He said, winking at her.

"Pulling him close, "Well, know that I appreciate you're being here and I know Aunt Constance will be delighted. Oh, and I'm sure Cee-Cee will love to have you there to cook for." She was now laughing.

LaRouge Manor

Cee-Cee, Reginald and all the staff were getting the house ready. Cee-Cee was already beginning the normal spring cleaning routine but now she had extra incentive. Her second favorite family member was coming home. Cee-Cee grew up at LaRouge Manor, her momma, Ernestine, worked for Jacque LaRouge I and his wife Amilia. Cee-Cee was born there. Then when Jacque II took over, Cee- Cee was working in the house along with her momma and was personally taking care of Constance's needs.

There were several other maids working in the house. Jacque II and his wife Elizabeth had their daughter Patrice. Elizabeth died in childbirth. Annalise, along with her daughter Kathleen (Kitty), were also living there. Jacque I was opposed to the way Wayne repeatedly vanished, leaving Annalise and Kitty. He wanted her to dissolve the marriage but Annalise still strongly loved him and refused, leading him to the decision to turn his granddaughter and great-granddaughter away.

This was unthinkable to Constance LaRogue but unfortunately, she wasn't given a say in the matter. But she always did what she could without her brother's knowledge and tried to keep track and contact over the years. After Annalise became ill and passed away, it became difficult for a while when Wayne Russell surfaced and took Kitty off and left her with friends of his and once again vanished from her life.

Riding along, watching out the window, Kitty thought about the last time she received a letter bringing her to New Orleans, LaRouge Manor to be exact. Patrice and husband were trying to scam Aunt Constance out of the family fortune, having her declared insane to do it, and using Kitty to do just that.

'Also, all the people, including the rancher and farmer and land owner, even went so far as to wipe out my memory. Oh, and poor Joe, making him think I was…'

Suddenly Matt looked over. "Kit, Honey? Are you alright?"

Shaking her head, "Oh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine, Matt, I was just remembering the last time we were here."

"Oh, uh." He twisted his grin. "Yeah, that."

"Oh, Cowboy, I'm alright. Really, I am."

London , England

(Meanwhile)

The party was in full swing, dancing, champagne, orchestra, Patrice was having the time of her life. She slowly made her way out onto the balcony, followed by a tall thin gentleman.

"Patrice Darling, you look ravishing tonight, never better." He said, now holding both her hands and kissing the backs of them.

"Charles, my dear charming man. I'm sure you say that to all the ladies, especially the rich, unattached ones." She said, now smiling at him.

"Now, now, my dear lady…"

"No, Charles, if you don't mine I really must be going now. I have a boat… ah, ship to catch. I'm headed back to the states in the morning so if you'll excuse me."

"The states?"

"Yes, Charles, Louisiana." She replied.

As she walked away, he was joined by two friends. "Well?" One of them asked as they lit cigars.

"She's headed state side. I guess we pick another target."

"No, we need that one. She is in line for a big fortune, a big New Orleans fortune."

Charles puffed his cigar. "Is that right?"

"Name LaRouge mean anything to you?"

"Hmmm, LaRouge? New Orleans? I seem to remember something about a family, a Jacque LaRouge. He died. Had a sister but she's real old now."

"Uh huh, Miss Patrice, here, is the daughter of Jacque LaRouge II and niece of the remaining sister."

Charles Monroe's eyes now opened wide. "Ohhhhhh!"

As Kitty slept, Matt thought about the letter. He also wondered about the second smaller envelope. He didn't like not telling Kitty about it but he wanted to wait for the chance to question Constance first. Why send it to him? Why not Kitty? What could it be? What does it mean? What does any of this mean? Was whatever this was going to hurt Kitty? Although he couldn't imagine Constance doing anything to hurt Kitty, as he looked down watch her sleep so peacefully he just held her close then leaned down, placing a soft kiss upon her head.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

The Skeleton Key

PT.4

The train was approaching the depot in New Orleans. The conductor was walking car to car announcing the arrival. As he entered Matt and Kitty's car, he stopped. "Oh, Marshal, if you like you can send off a wire from the depot as you were requesting."

Matt nodded, thanking the man, then looking at Kitty. "Ah, Kit, I'll get our things when we get off, look for a carriage and then I told Doc I'd let him know we arrived safely."

Smiling, "Yes, sounds good. I could use the air and stretch my legs." Kitty replied.

Once stepping down from the train, Kitty took in the sight of the familiar surroundings. Even as much as Dodge had become home over the last twenty plus years, she would always be a New Orleans lady, born and bred. Standing by the rail filled with fresh blooms, she looked around, remembering the city. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice.

"Miss Kathleen? Is that you?"

Turning with a slight smile. "Reginald? Ah, Reginald!"

"Why, yes, it's me. Ah, Miss Kathleen, it is mighty fine to see you."

Standing with her hands on her hips, "What are you doing here?"

"Why Miss LaRouge, she sent me to meet you and bring you to the Manor."

Now laughing, "Of course she did. Oh, Matt, you remember Reginald?" Kitty motioned to Matt who had just stepped up beside her.

Reginald quickly nodded to Matt.

Returning the nod, "Yes, Reginald, good to see you again. Well looks like we won't be needing a carriage." He whispered to Kitty.

"No, Aunt Constance thought of that." She answered.

Riding to the manor. "Well, Kitty, I guess it's nice for you to be back here, huh?"

Inhaling, "Well, Cowboy, yes and no. That remains to be seen."

As they, approached house, Matt remembered how uncomfortable it all made him the last time he was there, all the formalities. This just wasn't for him. It always puzzled him that Kitty came from such a background but it didn't color her. But then again, what she had been through and experienced in her life made Kitty the true woman she was. The Kitty he knew and loved, she was the type of woman who could adapt to most any atmosphere, a chameleon of sorts.

"Missy Kathleen! Missy Kathleen!"

Kitty knew right off the voice was that of only one person. "Cee-Cee!"

"Oh, Missy! You home and you bring the big cowboy man. Miss Constance she gonna be soooo happy!"

As Matt and Kitty stepped down from the carriage, Cee-Cee grabbed Kitty. "Let me look at'cha, girl." Shaking her head, "Beautiful but too skinny." Smiling, "And this big man…" Now patting Matt's stomach. "You need to eat. Come, both of you. Cee-Cee cooked lots of good food. You eat."

Kitty looked to Matt. "Did I tell ya' right?"

"Calvin! Junior? Junior! Come!"

"Yes'um?"

"You take Missy Kathleen's things up to her room and Mister…"

"Oh," Kitty added. "Junior, just put Matt's things in the room next to mine. That will be fine."

"Yes'um, Missy Kathleen."

Inhaling. "Cee-Cee, it's been an awfully long trip."

"Missy, you go freshen up and Cee-Cee will have lunch all ready for you."

"Sounds good."

"Rooms are all ready for you both."

Meanwhile, Aboard Ship,

Patrice was enjoying her final day on board. The ship was read to dock. She was finally back stateside. She had just enjoyed the last three years, living the high life, bouncing all over Europe, courtesy of Aunt Constance, who for one reason felt obligated to take care of her brother's granddaughter and for another just to keep her out of her hair.

Constance always worried that when the time came and she was gone what would become of Patrice. She wasn't very self-sufficient and her first try at marriage was a disaster. But Patrice sure knew how to play the game when she wanted attention and that meant attention in any form.

It was the time for the ship to dock and Patrice had her luggage ready to be loaded on a carriage and driven to LaRouge Manor. She was home. After three long years she was home. She was now ready to be the next mistress of the Manor. There was just the matter of Aunt Constance, a small issue as far as she was concerned. At her age, it was just a matter of time.

As she disembarked the ship, "Ahhhhh! New Orleans. You are my oyster! What could possibly stand in my way?" She sighed, flashing a grin.

As Junior put the luggage in the two rooms in the upstairs, Kitty and Matt followed behind.

"Kit, I know…"

Biting her lip and raising her brow, "Cowboy, it's just like before. Junior will put your bags and things in there," pointing to the room next to hers, "and we'll be in here." Winking at him.

As she opened the door, he rolled his eyes. "Oh that."

Chuckling she repeated. "Yeah that. Matt, its southern properness." She rubbed her hand softly on his chest. "Cowboy, I need to get out of these traveling clothes."

Pulling her in close. "Ummmm, now there is an idea."

Smiling. "Matt Dillon, there will be plenty of time for that. Besides, somethin' smells real good coming from down stairs."

"Um, ya know, you're right, it sure does and I'm starving. I could eat a horse."

Bursting out in laughter. "Cee-Cee's gonna love having you here, Cowboy."

After changing, Matt and Kitty headed for the dining room. Cee-Cee had a full table laid out for them with all southern specialties. Chicken, biscuits, gravy, shell fish and Gumbo with sweet tea, wine and a table with all the sweets you could think of.

"Ahhh, Cee-Cee, what a beautiful table as always." "Suddenly Kitty stopped. She smelled the light aroma of vanilla and lavender and then a soft sweet voice.

"My dear sweet Kathleen!"

Turning, she saw in the archway of the French doors, a petite woman with creamy white skin and silver white hair coifed in an upsweep loosely pinned in a pearl comb in a long lacey dress with a high necked collar and a wide belt at the waist.

Kitty's face softened and she was smiling. "Aw, Aunt Constance! Oh, how I've missed you. It's so wonderful. Let me look at you."

"Kathleen, I'm delighted, dear, that you're here." She was now looking to Matt and winking at him. And you've brought this handsome cowboy with you."

Nodding, "Yes. I… I..."

Quickly, Matt took both her hands in his. "Miss LaRouge."

"Aw, now, now. That won't do. It's Aunt Constance. And no arguments!" Then she tapped one finger on her cheek.

Matt looked at Kitty, then placed a kiss on the sweet old woman's cheek. She slightly closed her eyes, as if it brought back a long ago memory.

"Now, let's have Lunch before it gets cold."

Matt helped her to her chair and then Kitty. And they enjoyed lunch as their conversation was about the trip out.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

The Skeleton Key

PT.5

Constance, Matt and Kitty enjoyed lunch and they regaled her with stories of Dodge and their friends. As they finished eating, Kitty, without saying a word, in her usual way, let him know she wanted to talk with her aunt alone. She was worried about what was behind the letters she wrote to both she and Matt.

Slowly, he stood. Well, Ladies, after that wonderful meal, I need to walk some off. Remind me to tell Cee-Cee how wonderful that was." Now reaching for the elderly woman's hand. "Do I remember correctly there being a stable here the last time Kitty and I visited?"

Now with a twinkle in her eye as she smiled at Matt. "Ah, yes, Matthew you have a good memory. Junior?" She called out.

"Yes'um, Miss Constance?"

"Show Matthew to the stables, will you?"

Nodding, "Yes'um." He said, leading Matt through the French doors and across the lawns.

Kitty and Constance made their way to the garden area followed by Cee-Cee. "Made some fresh sweet tea, Miss Constance. Or if'n you like, I's can bring you some brandy."

Smiling at Kitty, "Kathleen dear?"

"Sweet tea is fine for now, Cee-Cee." Once Cee-Cee was out of ear shot, Kitty placed her hand over the elderly woman's hand, tilting her head. "Aunt Constance, I have to ask, I haven't stop thinking about this since Matt and I left Dodge. Aunt Constance, are you alright? Is there some kind of trouble? Did something happen?"

Constance smiled a sweet smile. "Oh, Kathleen. I wish this was easy. My heart has been aching, breaking for so long. This truth has been locked inside me for so many years, a lifetime. And as I told you in my letter, my time in this world is limited."

"Oh, no, Aunt Cons…"

"Shhhhhhh" She said, stopping Kitty. "Now, now, Kathleen. It's true. We all have to go sometime and it's alright, My Dear. But I just don't want to take these truths with me. Kathleen, my dear sweet child, I guess the only way to tell you is to tell you everything from the beginning. Soooooo…"

Just then, the French doors swung open. "Aunt Constance? Surprise! I'm home!"

Shaking her head, "Patrice, child! Must you shout? You're a grown young woman."

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, Patrice realized someone was sitting on the settee. Jumping, she exclaimed. "Oh, Kathleen! You… you… I… I didn't know you'd be here?"

"Is that a fact?" Kitty said with a smirk. "So how did you leave Europe, Patrice? Still standing, I hope."

"You're so cruel, Kathleen. I'll have you know I'm a LaRouge. I'm expected to socialize."

Kitty just rolled her eyes.

"Just because Paul Worthington III was a criminal, doesn't mean I should be tarnished."

"Patrice Elizabeth LaRouge! Have you forgotten so quickly you were just as guilty and had it not been for the grace of Aunt Constance and the help I and Matt provided, you'd be in prison right beside him."

Waving her hands in the air and shaking her head, "Details, details."

"Why, you little… I ought'a…" Kitty's temper was flaring.

Quickly, Constance lightly touched Kitty's forearm, signaling her to stay calm.

Then, as Patrice bounced out of the room, she said, "I think, I'll go riding than a hot bath."

Patrice headed for the stable. While mounting her mare, she glanced out and saw an unknown rider. "Calvin? Calvin, who's that?"

"Oh, he's a guest of Miss Constance, Miss Patrice."

Quickly she headed out to catch up with this unknown rider.

Constance gently wrapped her hand in the fold of Kitty's arm. "Come, Dear, let's finish our talk in private, although it would be nice to have that handsome cowboy here as well." She peeked up at Kitty and winked.

Pouting her lips, "Aunt Constance, I think I'm going to have to keep an eye on you." The two chuckled as they snuggled close.

Constance had a sitting room adjoined to her room. She led Kitty there, knowing even Patrice wouldn't bother them there. She had Cee-Cee bring them tea with a touch of brandy. As they sat on a large chaise lounge, Kitty wrapped her arms around the frail woman. "Okay. Now it's just us and I'm listening."

Nodding, Constance relaxed against Kitty. "Well, as I began to say, my dear, Kathleen, I need to start from the beginning. So, as you know, Jacque and I were the only two children of Jacque and Amelia LaRouge. When I was oh, 17 not quite 18, I fell in love with the most handsome boy. He and his family were here from France. His father was in the fur business. Ahhhhh, we fell in love. Nothing in the world mattered. We wanted to marry, have a family. He would someday take over his father's business."

Kitty smiled, watching how happy the old woman was and how she lit up as she talked of this great love of her life. "Oh, Aunt Constance…"

"Wait, child. See, Father disapproved. He felt I was too young and he forbid us to see one another, although we found ways to meet even if it were just stolen moments. See, the families were also rivals. Our fathers were moral enemies. Then one night, Father and my brother caught us together at a place we arranged to meet and as a punishment, Father arranged to have him sent away to a camp."

"A camp?" Kitty repeated.

"Yes, a work camp. He told them Benjamin had assaulted me and because he was 17 he was sent to this camp."

Kitty could see the sadness in the old woman's face. "Aunt Constance, you don't have to talk about this…"

"No, no, Kathleen, I need to. Please? While Benjamin was at this camp he was beaten, beaten so badly he died of his injuries."

Kitty inhaled deeply, tightening her hold.

After a few minutes of silence, Constance continued. "My heart ached for my love, my Benjamin. A few months later, Father and Mother told me they were planning to send me off to boarding school, abroad. I didn't want to go but I realized I had to leave New Orleans when I realized I was with child. Benjamins child. So I was sent off to Europe, France to be exact. And when I was ready to come home, brother and his wife made a trip to France on their way home from a vacation they were on and accompanied me. But when we returned to New Orleans, they presented my baby to New Orleans society as theirs."

Kitty sat looking shocked, but not as shocked as when Constance continued. "They presented Benjamin and my baby girl to the world as their own as "Annalise Amelia LaRouge."

Kitty was now speechless. She barely got the word 'Mo-th-er" out. "I… I… are you saying my mo-ther is your… Daugh-ter?" Kitty could barely breath. \

Nodding, "Yes, my dear, Kathleen. Annalise was, is my baby girl. I am your grandmother."

Kitty had one hand one her stomach and one over her mouth. "I… I… All these years… Aunt Con… I… I…" Kitty's eyes were pooling with tears. "Did Mother know? Did anyone know?" Kitty now had a confused look, her mind was rushing through all the memories of things that happened between her mother and her grandfather. In her mind, she was now wondering, "Is that why he treated her the way he did?" She was mixed between sadness and anger.

"Kathleen dear, no one knew. I was to tell no one, ever."

"But I don't understand."

"Kathleen, I know dear this is a lot to take in."

"Grandfather, he tossed us out. She was his. I was his."

"Kathleen, I'm so sorry, dear sweet, Kathleen. I couldn't stop them."

Kitty stood and kissed Constance on the forehead.

Constance reached in her pocket, then placed a small item in Kitty's hand. "You'll need this later, with the one I gave Matthew."

"What?" Kitty blurted out, shaking her head. "I need to be alone."

"It's alright, Dear, I understand. Come see me later."

Kitty just nodded, walking away. As she walked down the hall, she remembered Constance placing something in her hand. Slowly opening her hand, furrowing her brow, she just stared.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

The Skeleton Key

PT.6

Matt was enjoying riding around the LaRouge property. He also knew he was giving Kitty time alone with Constance. Although he had to admit he was worried just what it was Constance had to say to Kitty that was so important. As beautiful as the manor was, his thoughts couldn't help but go back to their last visit and he hated what that did to Kitty.

The two of them shared everything about their lives. Kitty had filled Matt in on all the details of her childhood and growing up at LaRouge Manor under the thumb of Grandfather Jacque and Great Grandfather Jacque I. Neither was any easier than the other but it was Great-Grandfather who was the iron hand of the family and although he passed, Jacque II treated the women in the family the same, even his sister Constance.

As Kitty made her way down the hall , she continued to look at the object in her hand. It was a pure ivory carved rose inlaid in solid gold. She just kept rubbing her fingers over it, questioning in her mind. "What is this? Why will I need this? And what does Matt have to do with this?" She now found herself standing in front of the same locked door, she'd stood in front of three years ago when she was there at the manor. Annalise's room.

Sliding her hand on the door, she mumbled. "Oh, Mother." Then, when she felt eyes on her, she turned to see one of the young maids standing watching her.

"Ya alright, Ma'am?"

"Nodding, she said, "Yes." As the maid began to leave, she called her back. "Wait! Wait a minute. This door, it's locked."

"Uh, yes, Ma'am. It's been locked a long time."

"Well, where's the key?"

"Don't rightly know, Ma'am."

Nodding, "Alright. You can go."

Entering her room, Kitty threw herself across the bed, staring at the ceiling, then at the medallion, flipping it around in her hand and stopping when she noticed initials on the back. CLR/BL

Matt had stopped by a small stream and was about to head back to the main house when he felt the presence of someone approaching.

"Well! Just who might you be? I understand my aunt has house guests. Matt quickly turned to see Patrice standing behind him. "Oh, I see. You came with Kathleen. I remember you from before."

Nodding, Matt stood, now looking down on her. "Yes, I did at the invitation of your aunt."

"Marshal, wasn't it?"

"Yes, Marshal Matt Dillon, Dodge City, Kansas. Matt's fine."

"Well, Matt, wish I could say it's a pleasure."

Matt just rolled his eyes. "I was just heading back."

"Oh, don't go on my account."

"No, I wouldn't do that." He said with a note of sarcasm. "I'm headed back to talk to Kitty."

Shaking her head, blowing out a puff of air, "That awful name. Father and Grandfather would be infuriated if they could hear people calling her Kitty! Her name is Kathleen. But it doesn't matter now. Grandfather disowned her and my sister… ah, slip of the tongue, Annalise, for her awful choice in men, years ago. And as we all know children will pay for their parents mistakes. Sins of the fathers and all that or in this case the mother."

Matt's jaws were tightening. "I believe you made some of those bad choices yourself not so long ago."

Now angry with him for pointing out her mistakes, she spat, "You keep your tongue about you, Marshal!"

Matt tilted his hat forward and turned to walk towards the house.

As he entered, not knowing where to find Kitty, Cee-Cee spotted him as she came from the kitchen. Removing his hat, "Cee-Cee, that meal was great. I had to go walk some off. It should be illegal for a man to eat that good."

Giggling, "Miss Kathleen and Miss Constance, they in Miss Constance's sitting room."

Than the young maid interrupted. "Oh no, Cee-Cee, Miss Kathleen, she go down the hall. She look…" Now she dropped her eyes.

Matt placed both hands on her shoulders. "What? What was wrong with Kitty?"

"Oh, Sir, she seem sad, upset."

Cee-Cee looked at her. "You sure girl?"

"Yes, yes, I sure. She asked me about locked room next to hers. Asked me about keys. I told Missy I don't know about keys. Did I do wrong?"

"No, girl, no." Cee-Cee reassured her as Matt rushed out of the room and up the stairs.

Rushing down the hall, Matt saw Constance. Stopping, he called. "Aunt Constance?" From her expression he knew something was wrong, and he walked closer to her.

Softly saying, "Matthew, Kathleen needs you now. I never meant to hurt her. Go to her."

Matt rushed to Kitty and his room, opening the door. Kitty was curled up in the huge four poster bed that sat up high off the floor flowing in sheer white fabric. She looked so tiny and frail like a lost little girl, with her arms wrapped around a large pillow. As the door opened, she heard his footsteps, then his deep voice. "Kitty? Honey?"

When she didn't answer, he slowly climbed up next to her, enveloping her in his large frame. "Honey, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

The Skeleton Key

PT.7

Due to the events earlier in the day, Constance took supper in her room. Matt remained with Kitty, knowing she needed him at that time more than ever and he was willing to give her his undivided attention as long as she needed it. For a long time she lay quietly sobbing with her head on his chest, curled tight, where she felt safe.

Patrice was now bouncing down the stairs. "Cee-Cee, I'm famished!"

"Yes, Miss Patrice. Supper is ready. You go right on in. It's all out."

As Patrice entered the dining room, she realized the table was set for one. Stepping back, she called over her shoulder. "Cee-Cee? What is this? Where is everyone? Am I to dine alone? It's my first night home and no one sees fit to welcome me for supper?"

"Well, Miss, Miss Constance is taking supper in her room. She does that from time to time."

Now with her hands on her hips. "And my niece," now waving one hand in the air, "and that… Cowboy?"

"Oh, Missy Kathleen and Mister Matthew? I'm not sure. I'll be mak'in a tray and have Angela take them some supper."

Exhaling, "Well, now that's just rude." She exclaimed, plopping herself into her chair. Sitting all alone at the large table filled with a feast of food, she ate her fill, looking around the room thinking of herself. "Yes, Patrice, ol' gal, before long this will all be yours." Then, laughing to herself, "Now, just to handle a few details. Hmmmmmmm"

"Excuse me, Miss Patrice."

Exhaling, "Yes, Reginald?"

"Miss, you have callers."

"Callers?" She repeated, tilting her head in question.

"Yes, Miss. Two. Two gentlemen."

Quickly wiping her mouth, Okay, okay, Reginald. Show them to the library. Oh, and Reginald?"

He stopped, turning back. "Yes?"

"Did they give their names?"

Nodding, "Yes, Miss. I believe they were a Mister Girard and Mister LaRue. They said you'd know them, Miss."

Waving her hand, "I'll be right there."

Girard and LaRue stood in the foyer of the manor, looking around, taking in the sight of the grand house. Nodding to one another without words, then finding their own way to the library, Girard began pouring themselves drinks. Holding up the glasses. "LaRue, not only is the liquor top of the line but so is the crystal it comes in." He said, smiling and slightly smelling the amber liquid in the glass before sipping it.

As the two men admired the room, Patrice walked in. "Well, Gentlemen. I'd offer you a drink, but I see you've helped yourselves."

"Oh, Patrice, my dear. We didn't think you'd mind."

Tossing her head and waving a hand. "To what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

"Well, my dear, you left so abruptly and we were just getting to know one another."

"As I said, I needed to board ship for home. After all, I'd been away from my family for a long three years."

"Family?" LaRue asked.

"Well, my dear aunt. She's, as we say, in the winter season of her life and I really need to tend to her needs."

"Well, Patrice, if we can be of any assistance… Handling matters like this can be quite a task. A man's help in these matters could be…"

"Ah, but Mister LaRue, I do have a family attorney to help with such things but it's nice and thoughtful of you to be so concerned about my welfare." She said, smiling at him. Patrice was extremely taken with Eduard LaRue. He was also of a deep rooted New Orleans family, several generations back. "Will you be staying long, Mister LaRue?" Patrice asked, slowly moving in closer and placing her hand softly on his forearm.

"Well, Miss Patrice, I hadn't decided that as of yet. But…"

Interrupting him, "Well, you must come to lunch here at the manor tomorrow. You can see the stables. We have a great stock of horses. We'll go riding."

An offer I can't refuse." He answered, nodding. "Tomorrow lunch, I'll be here."

After a long time of silence, "Matt?"

"I'm here, Honey."

Sniffling, I… I… Cowboy, all these years she lied. I… We loved her and she lied to us both."

"Kit, Honey, about what? Kit Honey, I'm not sure I understand?"

"That makes two of us." Kitty said, burying her face, taking her face in his hands, tilting her head back to look at him.

"Kitty, ya wanna tell me about it? Wanna tell me what happened? What did Aunt Constance say that upset you like this?"

Wiping tears from her face, "She's not…" Now swallowing hard. "She's not my aunt."

"Not your aunt?" He questioned. "But, Kit, that…"

Shaking her head, "Matt, let me finish. Constance LaRouge is my grandmother."

Shaking his head to clear what he thought he just heard. "What? Your grandmother? But…"

Nodding, "Yes, she's my grandmother."

"Wait, Kitty. Can we start from the beginning?" Now he propped them both up against the headboard, still enveloping her in his arms, trying to force a slight smile.

Nodding, "Okay. After you went to the stables, we sat in her private sitting quarters and she began telling me a story. Many years ago, my aunt, ummm, Constance, when she was about 17, she met and fell in love with a young man named Benjamin. His family was here from France. They were in the fur trade. Anyway, the two fell deeply in love and wanted to marry and have a family. Cowboy, Constance felt about Benjamin like I feel about you. When she speaks of him, Cowboy, that love it's… it's still… well, anyway, Benjamin wanted to someday take over his father's fur business. My great grandfather disapproved as did Benjamin's father. Turns out they were enemies, their families were business rivals. So they refused to let Constance and Benjamin be together."

"Ah, Kitty, seems that's been an age old problem for so many people. Parents feud and the children suffer."

Nodding in agreement, "Well, seems the two were determined and snuck around to see one another but unfortunately they were caught by Great Grandfather and Grandfath…"

"Awww," rubbing her back with his large hand, "it's okay, Kitty."

"Anyway, they were furious and had Benjamin sent to a work camp accusing him of assaulting Constance. Although she tried to dispute the charge, Great Grandfather won out. Matt," shaking her head, now tears filling her eyes, "it was awful. They treated him terribly, beat him so bad. Matt, he died in that camp. Matt, he was just a boy, a young 17 year old boy. Then after that, Great Grandfather sent Constance off to Europe to a boarding school, especially when they found out she was with child."

Still rubbing her back and holding her close. "Aww, Honey, that had to be awful."

'Well, when her time came, Grandfath… Uncle Jacque and Aunt Elizabeth joined her in France while on a vacation and accompanied her home to the manor but announced to New Orleans Society the birth of their newly born daughter, Annalise Amelia LaRouge! Great-Grandfather arranged for them to adopt my mother and raise her as their own. Elizabeth wanted a child but was having difficulty doing so. Constance was given instructions to go along with the plan and to tell no one and never say anything to anyone, EVER."

"Oh, Kitty, Honey, that had to be…" He sighed, shaking his head.

"Cowboy, I just don't understand. Why? Why she never said a word? Matt, they both were so awful and she never said…"

"Whoa, Kitty, now wait a minute."

"Matt, what? Do you agree that she shouldn't have said anything? Matt, I don't worry about myself, I managed, but Mother… She loved them both so very much. She was so very gentle, loving, kind and sweet. Matt, she saw the good in everyone, never judged a soul. Matt, I wish you could have met Mother. She was the epitome of New Orleans grace."

Matt just smiled to himself, then kissed the top of her head. "Much like her daughter, in my opinion, and it sounds a lot like her mother, if you ask me."

Kitty tilted her head to look up at him. "Oh, Matt."

"Honey, she may not have told you while you were growing up in this house, but she was close by. In her way, she did what she could. Did you not tell me that after your father disappeared on you and your mother, several times it was Constance who would make sure you two would have what you needed?"

"Well, yes." Kitty acknowledged.

"Kitty, you yourself told me how the women in your family were treated by the men in the family. She really had no one to… Look, honey, I'm going to say something and I want you to hear me out. You remember when I brought you Mary?"

Rolling her eyes and clicking her tongue to her teeth, "Of course, I do. What does…"

"Hear me out, please?"

"Okay, go on."

"You and I know how attached you were to Mary."

Nodding, "Yeah, Matt I love Mary still."

"Exactly. And you know how you felt when you decided to give her up to Maylee Bains?"

Now furrowing her brow, "Where are you going with this, Cowboy?"

"Honey, I, better than anyone, know how that broke your heart. But you made a choice and as hard as it was, YOU made a choice. Now think of how you would have felt had Mary been ripped from your arms."

Kitty began to shake her head.

"No now, Kitty, it would have destroyed you and my point is… Don't take this wrong, but she wasn't your child. You only had her for two weeks. Constance had her baby she carried for nine months."

Kitty was getting Matt's message although she knew what he was saying all along, she was now looking past her anger and seeing this from Constance's eyes. "Awww, Matt, what am I doing? I'm sitting here thinking about how hurt and angry I am. Aunt… I mean my grandmother has lived with this pain for over 50 years. Cowboy, we need to go to her and I have to apologize." She reached up to cup his face when he felt something in her hand.

"Kitty, what is that?"

"Oh. " Now remembering the medallion, she opened her hand, showing it to him. "Grandmother, says I'll need this." She told him, looking puzzled.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

The Skeleton Key PT.8  
After such an emotional night, Matt decided it was best that Kitty just rest, although she wanted to go to Constance and apologize. She was feeling ashamed of her reaction to finding out about Constance's secret. But the exhaustion took over and before long they were both fast asleep. Early the next morning, Matt and Kitty were up and dressing and ready to go down for breakfast. Matt was being taken in by the aroma filling the house. Patrice was up and headed down the hall just as Matt and Kitty opened the door to their room. "Well, good morning, you two. I guess you two had a good night last night?" "Good morning, Patrice." Kitty said, smirking at her. "Matt, go on down I'll be right there. I just want to check on gr… Aunt Constance." She quickly caught herself not wanting Patrice to know anything just yet.

"Sure smells good." Matt headed down the hall, followed by Patrice. "Guess it's just us for now."

Kitty headed towards Constance's room, stopping outside the door. Inhaling deeply, then as she exhaled, tapping on the door.

"Come in, Dear, it's open."

As she entered, with sad eyes, she said, "Good morning."

Smiling up at Kitty. "Why the sad face, Dear? Come, sit with me." She said, patting the cushion beside her.

Kitty obliged her. "Aunt… No, I guess it's Grandmother now. I owe you an apology. I'm so, so ashamed."

"No, n,o Dear."

Nodding, "Yes, I was so wrong the way I reacted to what you told me last night. I had no right. This was about you and what happened to you."

"Kathleen, please, I know it wasn't easy to hear but I knew I had to find a way to tell you. I've had this secret locked up, bottled up in me for…"

Nodding and adding, "I know, 50 plus years. I can't imagine."

"Kathleen, the last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt my Annalise or you. After I lost my Benjamin…" Suddenly she stopped. Kitty could still see the pain in her eyes and face with the memory. Taking her hands in hers. "I was determined not to lose my daughter completely, so I did whatever I could to stay as close as I could to her. I made sure to have as close a relationship as I could or as close as my father and brother would allow."

Kitty's face tightened.

"So, then when she married your father and you came along., I felt doubly blessed. Then when Annalise refused to dissolve her marriage to Wayne Russell and Father insisted on disowning her and you, I did my best to keep track of you both, especially when Wayne would go off. I would, without the men knowing, try to see that you both were okay. When I lost my Annalise and Wayne came and took you…" She now dropped her eyes and head.

Kitty pulled her close. "No, now please, that's not your fault."

"I was so delighted that first time I saw you again in New Orleans."

Now Kitty dropped her eyes remembering the day. Not wanting her Aunt to know she was working in a gambling house at 16 years old and keeping company with men. "Grandmother, that's all in the past now. Let's you and I join Matt down stairs for breakfast."

Smiling, "Sounds wonderful." As they stood, Kitty wrapped her arm in her grandmother's and they headed down to breakfast.

"Grandmother," she whispered.

"Yes, Dear?"

"The ivory rose?"

"Ah, beautiful, isn't it?"

"Well, yes, it is. But what did you mean, I'd need it?"

Smiling up at Kitty, "Yes, Dear, when the time is right, you'll need it along with the envelope I gave Matthew."

Furrowing her brow in surprise, "Matt? What envelope?"

"He'll tell you all about it, Dear. Now, let's have breakfast. I'm famished."

After breakfast, Constance looked at Matt, winked then looked to Kitty. "Kathleen, may I borrow your Matthew for a private walk?"

Smiling inquisitively, "I meant what I said yesterday about keeping an eye on you two." Kitty said, trying to hold back her laughter.

Matt stood offering her his arm and the two walked through the French doors and across the lawns.

"Well now, that leaves just us." Patrice observed. "So, Kathleen, what brings you out of that dirt town you refer to as home?"

Taking a deep breath, "Dodge City is my home as is New Orleans and will be as long as Aunt Constance is here."

"Oh well, that won't be long lived." Patrice shrugged. "Then you have no reason to darken the door step of the manor ever again. Just as Father and Grandfather wanted."

Kitty was trying her best not to reach across the table. "Remember, Kathleen, Aunt Constance is old and will be gone soon then LaRouge Manor will be solely mine."

The stare, Kitty was giving her, could have burn holes through her. She wanted so much to slap her silly. " You know, Patrice, some day… Some day."

"Oh Kathleen, you just hate it, don't you?"

"Patrice, there's a name for woman like you, but right now, it turns my stomach to repeat it."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

The Skeleton Key

PT.9

Slowly, Constance and Matt walked the grounds. "Ah, Matthew, thank you for indulging the whims of an old woman."

"It's my pleasure. Besides, the company of the lady in question is enjoyable."

Giggling, "Now I see what Kathleen sees. Matthew, I wanted the chance to speak to you alone."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"I know you're aware that I have upset Kathleen and it causes me so much heartache knowing she is hurting this much. But I also know what you mean to my granddaughter. Matthew, it's important that you be here for Kathleen now."

"Ma'am, are you trying to tell me that something is going to happen to…"

Waving her hand, "Matthew, yes I'm old and my health is not great but that's not it. I'd not be very truthful if I didn't tell you that I worry about Patrice and what she may have on her mind. My niece is under the impression that when I'm gone that LaRouge Manor will solely be hers."

With a questioning expression, 'And you're telling me…"

"I'm telling you Patrice will get what she is entitled to and I think it is time you and Kathleen open the envelope I sent you. You will need to read it together and be ready to do what you have to do. Matthew, Kathleen will need you. She will need your strength and your legal skill. But more importantly, she will need your love." Now with a big smile and a twinkle in her eye, "But unless I'm a foolish old woman…"

Matt's face ran through the shades of reds to pinks. "Well, Ma'am, I'll do whatever Kitty needs and I'll be right here by her side."

Winking at him, snuggling close to his arm. "Oh, I know. I know." She slowly walked in silence. Matt just walked along with her knowing she was enjoying herself feeling the beautiful breeze and the sun on her face.

Reginald announced, in the garden area, that Eduard LaRue was in the library, calling for Patrice. Patrice was still in her room changing into a riding outfit she'd planned on wearing for her outing with him after their lunch.

"Reginald, that's fine. I'll handle Patrice's guest till she comes down." Kitty told him. "You can go."

Tapping his hat, "Yes, Miss."

Kitty headed to the library and opened the library doors. "Good afternoon. Mister LaRue, is it? I'm Kitty Russell, Constance La'Rouge's niece. Patrice should be down shortly. Could I offer you a drink while you wait?"

"Why, yes, don't mind if I do. Join me?"

Curious as to the company Patrice was keeping, Kitty nodded. "Yes, as a matter of fact I will have a brandy."

LaRue poured two glasses, one whiskey and one brandy, handing Kitty the brandy. "Well now, Patrice didn't tell me about extended family visiting?"

"Oh, I'm sure she didn't. She didn't tell us about you either."

"Oh, well, my intentions are strictly honorable, Ma'am.

She was smiling but under her breath she was mumbling . "Are you sure about hers?"

"Mister LaRue? How nice! You did make it for our lunch and ride today. I see you've met Kathleen. Cee-Cee will have our lunch ready in a few minutes. I thought we'd eat out on the veranda if that's okay with you."

"Ummm, no it's fine. I'm sure Kathleen and her friend wouldn't mine. They'd probably like to be alone anyway."

"Look, Patrice, have your Lunch." Kitty turned to leave the room but as she did, Eduard reached for a cigar from his breast pocket and something caught her attention, enough so that she felt she'd been kicked in the stomach.

Quickly, Eduard looked at her. "Are you alright, Miss Russell?" Eduard noticed the look that came across Kitty's face.

Regaining her composure, she nodded. "Oh yes, I'm quite alright. Do enjoy your ride." She said then turned and left the room.

Eduard and Patrice enjoyed a private lunch out on the veranda. Patrice was quite taken with him. Eduard was a very charming, tall, well-built man with chestnut hair, deep chestnut eyes, an olive complexion and impeccable manners. His family was also a fine New Orleans bred family as old as the LaRouge family. After lunch, the two headed for the stables.

Once mounted on their choice of horses, Eduard began to ask Patrice about her life at the manor.

"Well, Mister LaRue…"

"Ah, now. May we dispense with the formalities? Please call me Eduard."

Hiding her face with her hand and giggling, she agreed. "Okay, Eduard. Well, you know I've just returned from a three year tour of Europe but LaRouge Manor is the only home I've ever known. I was born here. The Manor is a generational home. My grandfather built it for Grandmother Amelia."

"And your parents?" He enquired.

She dropped her head. "Mother died in childbirth when I was born and Father died in the war."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. I guess that means your Aunt raised you after that?"

Waving her hand in the air, "Yes and I had governesses and a full staff at my disposal."

"And Miss Russell?"

Tossing back her head. "Her? She is… Well, I had an older sister, Annalise, deceased now. Kathleen is her daughter. It's a dreadfully long story but Father and Grandfather disowned them years ago. However, Kathleen insists on showing up like a bad penny. My aunt has a soft spot for her."

"I can't help but feel we've met before." Eduard remarked.

"Oh, Eduard, seriously? That's not possible. Kathleen and her friend live in some small hamlet out west. Kansas, I believe?" She said, dismissing his comment.

"Yes, but there's something. Ummmmm…"

Constance's and Matt returned and found Kitty in the garden.

As they entered, she looked up. "Well now, did you enjoy your walk?"

"Oh yes, my dear. It was lovely." Constance answered, patting Matt's arm and slightly tugging on it for him to bend. She placed a kiss on his cheek. "And now I shall take my afternoon rest." Then kissing Kitty, she said. "We'll talk later, Dear." And then walked off.

Matt noticed Kitty was distracted. "Kitty, want to talk about it?"

"Huh?"

"Whatever has you so distracted?"

"Oh, Matt, something happened earlier and I can't quite figure out what it means."

"Well, why don't you tell me what happened?"

"Patrice had a caller, an Eduard LaRue."

"Ok. Did he do something?"

"Well, no, it was something I saw. We were having a drink in the library, waiting for Patrice then when she came down, I was about to leave them when he reached in his breast coat pocket for a cigar." She was now stopping to think.

Matt could see the look on her face and that it was worrying her. "Kit, Honey…" Reaching for her hand.

"The case he kept his cigars in had an embellishment on it."

"Kitty, I'm not sure what you're getting at?"

Now reaching in her pocket, she pulled out the medallion Constance gave her. "Cowboy, it looked just like this. Exactly." Now looking more confused than ever. "Matt, what does this mean? What is this supposed to tell me? And why does Eduard LaRue have something that looks…" Kitty just closed her eyes and held it tight to her breast.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

The Skeleton Key

PT.10

Bordeaux, France

In the early morning hours, on the docks of the port, the shuffling of people headed for the ships, that were about to depart, was hurried. Some were passenger ships, some clipper ships with cargo headed for the states. Slowly a fancy carriage approached.

The voice inside spoke deeply, but firmly. "Pierre? You have my instructions for the staff. My trip stateside… Well, my return is undetermined."

"Yes, Sir." Pierre answered the elderly gentleman. "I will handle everything as you wish." Nodding his head. "Have a safe trip, Sir."

As the elderly gentleman exited the carriage, he was a tall figure of a man, slender but solid, white hair and gray eyes, with a softness about them. Strong jaw bone and he carried himself well in his silk suit and walking stick as he headed up the walkway of the ship.

Standing on the deck of the ship, looking out over the side at what had been his home for decades. The family business was profitable, furs, wine and champagne. But he felt he needed to personally find out what was happening in the states, what he was hearing through the grapevine, well. Upsetting to say the least. Not the way he raised his family.

LaRouge Manor

Kitty couldn't sleep. Slowly, she slipped out of bed. Grabbing her robe, she walked to the door that was adjoining hers, not the one that held Matt's things. This door was on the other side, there was a high back wing chair place in front of it. Puzzled, Kitty remembered that chair always being there but as a child she could enter any time she wanted into her mother's room. But now it was locked as was the door in the hall. But why? And by whom? Kitty made her way down the hall. Seeing a light under Constance's door, she tapped lightly, whispering in a soft tone, "Grandmother? It's me, Kathleen, are you awake?"

"Yes, Dear, come in." As Kitty entered, "Kathleen, you should be getting your rest, Dear."

"Oh, I couldn't sleep. Grandmother, I need to know something. Mother's room. Why…"

Smiling and stopping her. "Is it locked? That is what you're wanting to know, right?" Now softening her expression, "Yes, Kathleen, I locked the room but it's alright, Dear. Go. You can enter and see and do whatever you want. It's your mother's room. All of your answers are there. Everything you will need is there."

"But, Grandmother…"

"Kathleen, you and Matthew hold the keys to it all. Just remember, keep them with you, close."

Then Kitty thought about that. Yeah, she remembered Constance saying something about giving Matt a letter or something important. Nodding, "Alright, I'm not sure what's going on here but it's late. I'll say good night, Grandmother. I'll see you in the morning?"

"Yes, Dear."

Standing, and kissing her on the forehead, Kitty left, still puzzled.

Matt woke wondering where Kitty disappeared to. Now looking around when Kitty entered the room. "Kit? Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah. I couldn't sleep. I went to Grandmother's room. We had a talk." She answered, still looking confused. "Cowboy?"

"What is it, Honey? You look confused."

"Yeah, does that surprise you?"

"Honey, what did she say?"

"Matt, this letter she gave you… Tell me about it."

Ah, Kit now? It's late."

"MATT!"

"Oh, alright. Something tells me we're not going to get any sleep anyway." He reached into his bag. "Well, here it is."

She read the letter. "Ok, nothing unusual here. Much like mine."

Then Matt showed her the one he didn't open. "Here, Honey. This was with it." He said, handing her the second envelope.

It was thick, lumpy. As she opened it a key fell out, a skeleton key. It was old, brass but shiny. "Matt?" Kitty looked surprised. Then she began to read the letter:

Matthew,

I know this letter is highly unusual but I needed to make sure you would be with Kathleen by her side when she used this. I know my granddaughter. She's too proud to ask for... Well, anyway, by the time you need to use this Kathleen will have learned some news that will be quite upsetting, some family revelations, things that will alter her life in a large way. But I'm not blind to the dangers that come with this revelation. This is where you come in. I need you to protect Kathleen. I know there are people who will try to stop or prevent her from getting what is rightfully hers. There are things that are not known to anyone, I mean anyone, not my father, brother, anyone, that will alter the course of this family and it's future. It will alter legalities. Please, Matthew. Promise me you will help.

Kitty furrowed her brow while reading, shaking her head. "Matt? What… what could she be talking about?"

Matt was now reading over her shoulder, shocked at what he was reading as well."

"Matthew, this key and the medallion I gave Kathleen will give you all the answers you need and all the proof to the questions that may arise and God willing I'm still here, through all of this, I will try and fill you both in on all I can. This key is the beginning. Kathleen, this is your journey, my dear Granddaughter.

Grandmother Constance

Kitty now held the key in her hand. "Cowboy? This key…" They looked at one another and without any words they both headed for the locked door. Matt pulled away the chair, fitting the skeleton key in the lock and turning it. She heard the click then slowly turned the knob, throwing open the door.

Inhaling deeply, with tear filled eyes, Kitty stood frozen.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

The Skeleton Key

PT.11

Matt wrapped his arms around Kitty's shoulders. As they looked around this large, elegantly pristine room, not a thing was out of place. Everything was decorated in the finest of French elegance. Lace and chiffon fabric, all in beautiful pastel colors for the spring, fresh flowers in vases, chandelier hanging over the large four poster bed in the center of the room, setting high off the floor. On one wall was a huge marble fireplace and just above it a portrait.

Both Matt and Kitty couldn't help but stare at it. For a second, they turned and looked at one another with a question in their eyes then back at the portrait.

"KITTY?"

"Matt, I'd say it was my mother but then again, I think it's…"

Suddenly, Matt finished for her, saying, "Constance? But then who's she holding?

"Oh, Cowboy." Again they looked at one another. "Matt, the baby is Mother." Tears were now trickling down her cheeks. "But how, when?"

Matt just shook his head. Kitty slowly walked around the room, running her hands along her Mother's things. "Oh, Matt. I wish you could have known her."

"Me too, Kitty." He answered, watching the pain in her eyes and face.

"Matt, what is it we're supposed to find in here?"

The two looked around the room for hours while talking and trying to figure what they should be looking for and why Constance wanted them to not let what they find out of their sight. What could be that important? That life changing to the whole family too? And what does this, now holding up the medallion have do with it all? They continued looking while Kitty told Matt stories of growing up with her Mother at the manor.

Hours later, after breakfast, Eduard called on Patrice again. Today he had plans on feeling her out on a business proposition. The way she boasted about how LaRouge manor was soon to be all hers and he felt that before long he was in line to take over LaRue family merger was a sound business deal.

After all, you couldn't go wrong with LaRouge money. Even if your father didn't quite agree just yet. And Eduard never understood what the aversion was but he felt his new way of thinking was best for future progress. He wanted to take the LaRue family business into the future and if it meant marrying Patrice to do it, so be it. And Eduard had no issue with a whirlwind courtship.

Taking a break, Matt and Kitty decided to have lunch, joining Constance in the dining room.

"Ah, my dear, glad you both are joining me."

Kissing her on the cheek, "Are we dining alone this afternoon?" Kitty asked.

Smiling, "Yes, Patrice and a friend went to town. Good, then we can speak freely. Grandmother, please, what is it we're looking for in Mother's room?"

"Find what fits the medallion."

"The medallion?" Kitty said.

"Yes, Dear, the medallion."

"Grandmother... The portrait?"

"Ah, yes, I had that painted in France by an artist. He painted my portrait then added the baby after. He saw her only once, just before my brother took her away as his own. He shipped it to me after Annalise passed away. I hung it in there when I had the room locked along with her things."

"Ohhhhh," Kitty responded.

In Town

Patrice and Eduard strolled along the streets of New Orleans, walking arm in arm. "Miss Patrice, I'm very honored that you've joined me today and that we've had the chance to get to know one another better. Our families are both very profitable and great businesses and I feel that if we get together and talk about this and talk about the future we together can be the future of New Orleans society."

Patrice now perked up. "Well now, I'm listening, Mister LaRue. Just what sort of deal did you have in mind?"

"Well, let's get a refreshment and I'll lay this out for you."

Now smiling at one another, they headed down the street to a small quaint café.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

The Skeleton Key

PT.12

Patrice invited Eduard to come to LaRouge Manor to dinner after they discussed his idea to merge the families businesses, seeing they both dealt in furs, wines and champagne. Patrice did not know that Eduard figured on getting control once they married.

Patrice returned to the manor all excited, thinking this was a wonderful Idea and that she could talk Aunt Constance into this. Or, she could at least put the wheels in motion for the time when she would take over. Quickly, she gave Reginald and Cee-Cee instructions on what she wanted.

Kitty and Matt entered the kitchen. "Well now, sounds to me like a party in the making." Kitty looked at Patrice with a twitching smile.

"Oh, yes, Kathleen. Big changes. Big, big changes are going to happen around here."

"Is that so? Would it do any good to ask?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Eduard is coming to supper with his family and we will tell Aunt Constance," now tossing her head, "and you I suppose, then."

The following evening, Cee-Cee and the staff were preparing for the supper Patrice had planned.

Matt and Kitty made a point of being at this special supper. Kitty wanted to make sure she kept her eye on every move Patrice made and what she was up to. With everything going on now, and not being sure what she and Matt were looking for, she didn't trust anything going on.

Although she and Matt continued searching and talking about what they were looking for, they took time out to be present to meet Patrice's guest.

While Patrice was still dressing, Reginald announced Eduard and his guest had arrived.

Matt and Kitty were in the library when Reginald entered. "Miss Kathleen, Mister LaRue is here."

Nodding, 'Show him in."

As Eduard entered, "Miss Russell. Nice to see you again."

"Mister LaRue."

"Ah, Eduard, please."

"Ok, and I'm Kitty and this is Matt Dillon." The two shook hands, then Eduard turned.

"Kitty, Matt, allow me to introduce my grandfather." Suddenly all three men stopped, noticing Kitty staring at the elderly gentleman.

"I'm sorry is something wrong, Kitty?" Eduard asked.

She said nothing at first. Matt placed his hand on her shoulder. "Kitty?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just… Please, excuse me."

"I was saying this is my grandfather." Edward continued but Kitty was still staring. Eduard again asked, "Kitty, you seem distracted?"

Offering her hand to the elderly gentleman, "It's nice to meet you. I must say, that's an interesting tie piece."

Nodding, "Yes, Ma'am, it's very special. It's my own design. Very old indeed. I designed it for a very special lady in my life."

Smiling, "Your wife?"

"Yes, you might say that."

"I'm sorry, I interrupted you before Eduard gave us your name."

Just then, the doors opened to the library and the soft voice at the doorway, said, "Benjamin?"

Quickly, Kitty yelled out, rushing forward, without thinking. "Grandmother!" As Constance's body went limp and she collapsed to the floor.

Kitty was now on the floor beside her, holding her upper body. "Matt?"

Matt quickly lifted her up to the settee. Eduard rushed to get Reginald for water. Kitty gently wiped her face with a cool cloth as she began to come to. "Ssshhhh, you're alright now. You'll be fine. I'm right here."

As she focused, Constance looked past Kitty, seeing the man standing there. The face. He was there. He was still there. He was real. How could he be? As she spoke, Ben-ja-min? Is that you? How could it be? It can't be. Your… They told me you were…"

As he came closer, sitting closer, slowly, Kitty moved.

He took her hand in his. Their eyes locked. "Benjamin?"

Slightly, his smile appeared. Tears met tears. "MY IVORY ROSE!"

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

The Skeleton Key

PT.13

Kitty was now standing next to Matt, surprised at what she was seeing and hearing as well as Eduard.

Benjamin sat, holding Constance's hand, never taking his eyes off of her. "My Dear Sweet Ivory Rose. All these years. I've never stopped loving you. Never a day goes by that I don't think of you."

"Oh, Benjamin, how can this be? How can you be here with me after all these years? You have no idea how my heart…"

"Ssshhhhh, my Dear Ivory Rose, I'm here. I have found you again."

"But you… You don't understand," she said.

Gently rubbing her cheek, "I know your father would do anything to keep us apart. I heard he sent you away."

"The family feud seem to fuel our father."

Now shaking his head. "I understand you couldn't fight them."

Covering her face in her hands, "No, Benjamin, when father had you sent off to that camp, he told me you were…" Tears now trickled down her cheeks as she bit her bottom lip. You died there. That you were killed."

"Oh, I see. How awful for you. Then they sent you away?"

"Yes, Father felt he had too. He couldn't have me shame him."

Now looking confused, "Shame him?" Repeating the statement, he now moved closer.

"Yes, Benjamin, after you were gone, I found that I was carrying our child."

Benjamin sat in total shock. "Child? Our child?"

Smiling up at him, "Yes, that night they caught us, our last night together." She lowered her eyes. "A daughter."

Quickly, he looked around the room. His eyes stopped on Kitty. Constance quickly pulled his face back to her. "No. She is not here. Our Annalise is not here." Then she reached for Kitty's hand. "Benjamin, this is Kathleen. Kathleen Annalise Russell. She's our granddaughter, our Annalise's daughter."

"But, our daughter?" He repeated. Constance sat silent.

Kitty spoke up, "Mister LaRue, my mother, ummm, your daughter became very ill and passed many years ago when I was young I was twelve years old."

Then Constance looked up. "Kathleen is a picture of her mother. She was a beautiful girl and a beautiful woman."

Eduard was amazed, listening to everything that was said. He'd always heard stories in the family about his grandfather having a heartbreaking love story when he was young but it was always hush hush. He was always such a quiet serious man very businesslike, very matter of fact and kept to himself.

Suddenly, from the doorway. "What is going on here?"

Eduard turned to Patrice. "My Dear, ummm this is quite a, ummm, let's take a walk in the garden and I'll try my best to explain everything to you. Now he was thinking of what he was going to take on and the look on his face.

Matt and Kitty looked at one another and did their best to hold back their laughter and under her breath, Kitty mumbled. "Good luck with that." Knowing full well who he was dealing with.

Kitty and Matt left Constance and Benjamin alone to have some privacy. "Grandmother, I'll just be in with Cee-Cee. I'll have her keep everything warm for a bit. I'll check with you in a few minutes."

Once in the hall, Kitty stopped. Matt knew she was overwhelmed but everything that had happened between finding out that the woman she known her whole life as her great aunt that she loved and respected so much is really her grandmother. And now she was finding out that the grandfather, she never knew, that her grandmother thought was dead for decades, is alive, this was a lot to digest for anyone. Without a word, he enveloped her in his arms.

She just let herself sink in to that place that she felt safe. "Oh, Cowboy, please tell me I'm going to wake up and we're going to be in our bed over the Long Branch and this all going to be…" She just let out a huge breath.

Taking a deep breath, "Ah, Honey, I wish I could. You know I'd do anything, anything in the world to keep you safe and happy. Matt told her, tightening his hold.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

The Skeleton Key

PT.14

Walking into the garden, with his arm around her, Eduard thought for a moment before gently leading Patrice to the settee. "Shall I get you a drink, my dear?"

"No, no, just tell me what I walked in on in there. What did I miss?"

"Ok, relax and I'll try my best to explain and fill you in as best I can."

Sitting with her shoulders squared, "Well what? Go on." She was being her usual impatient self.

"Ok, ok. When I arrived tonight, with my grandfather, Reginald said you were still dressing."

"Yes, yes, go on."

"So he showed us into the library. Your niece Kathleen and her friend Dillon were waiting. I began to introduce them but Kathleen began to be distracted by something my grandfather was wearing."

Throwing up her hands, "What?"

"A tie piece."

"What?"

"Yes, it was a piece Grandfather designed many years ago long before I was born. It had some special meaning. Well, she asked him about it and when I started to finish the introductions your aunt Constance entered the room behind us and called out his name, to all our surprise, then collapsed."

"Oh, my! Eduard, what was that all about?"

"I'm getting to that."

"Ok, go on."

He now sat close beside her, holding both her hands in his. "Patrice, my dear, I don't know quite how to say this."

"Oh, Eduard, just tell me. Please?"

"Ok. It turns out some sixty years ago, my grandfather and your aunt were…" he was now fishing for the correct words.

"Were what, Eduard?"

"Let's just say very special to one another."

Now eyes wide. "NO?"

Nodding, "Yes, my dear, but apparently they, being quite young, their parents interfered and kept them apart."

"Oh, poor Aunt Constance. I know she's been alone all her life. She never married. I guess she never got over him."

"Patrice, that's not all."

"Oh? There's more?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Well what?"

"They had…"

Now doe eyed. "Eduard, what?"

"They had a child."

Throwing a hand to her mouth, inhaling deeply. "NO!"

"Yes, turns out, the woman you knew as your sister Annalise is actually the child of Benjamin LaRue and Constance La Rouge!"

"No! That can't be!"

"Yes, I heard it myself right from your Aunt." Patrice was now rendered speechless, both hands now covering her mouth, shaking her head. "This can't be true."

Grabbing her by both shoulders, "Patrice, listen to me, we have to think. This changes everything. We need to rethink our plan and move quickly. If we want to put our plan in motion we need to do two things."

"Eduard, what do you have in mind?"

"If we're going to get control of both the LaRouge and LaRue estates and companies. We need to move fast."

"Yes, yes of course. But what do we do?"

"First, ny dear, marry me."

"What? Eduard?"

"Yes, I know this is sudden but we need a united front. Patrice, you are a beautiful woman and I'm crazy about you."

With her inflated ego and cupping his face with both hands, "Yes! Eduard dear, I will marry you. We will be the toast of New Orleans. Then, we will go talk with my lawyer."

"I'll go see him right away."

"Yes, Eduard."

And he rushed off.

Everyone except Eduard sat down to supper, the night was fairly quiet. Everyone was drained emotionally. Constance and Benjamin excused themselves, going off to sit alone in her private sitting area. Kitty gave the staff instructions for minimal intrusion.

Kitty and Matt went back to their room but Kitty ended up back in Annalise's room, still bothered by what she needed to find. She started to look around again, even going over places she'd already looked. Just instinctively, she opened the chest at the foot of the large bed. Running her hands over the beautiful dresses stored inside, holding one or two up to her face. She could still smell the fragrance of her mother. And memories flooded back, forcing pools of tears to her eyes. Suddenly, she felt two strong but gentle hands on her shoulders.

"Honey? Can I do anything?"

Shaking her head, "No, Matt, you already have done so much just being here with me, for me."

Gently, she lifted the things out of the chest one by one, laying them on the bed. Matt stood staring at the empty chest. Tilting her head. "Cowboy, what's wrong?"

"I'm not sure, Kitty." He bent down feeling around in the chest, tapping on the bottom, listening. "Kitty,has this always been here?"

"Uh huh." She answered. "Why?" He began pulling at the bottom. "Matt, what are you doing?"

"Kitty, this is a false bottom." He said as he pulled it up. They both stopped when they saw what was hidden underneath. A beautiful ornately carved box. "Oh, Matt!"

Slowly lifting it out, the box was a distinctive work of art. They looked at one another. Matt tried pulling it open with no luck.

"Matt?"

"Kitty, it's locked but there's no key hole?"

"Wait, Matt, here on the bottom, it looks like a skeleton key."

"Hummmm…"

They both sat on the bed thinking, then…

"Wait, Matt. The key, the key to the room!"

"Ah, Kitty, it's worth a try." Shrugging his shoulders, "Ok, here." He said, handing it to her.

Inserting the key turning it, both their faces dropped when nothing happened. "Oh, Matt!"

Matt continued to look over the box, examining the ornate detail, the raised detail, except for one spot, with an inverted design. "Kitty, that medallion, where is it?"

"Right here." She pulled it out of her pocket.

Gently, Matt turned it over and placed it down into the inverted design, pressing it down. He felt it snap in place. He now tried to open the box but no lock again. "Hummmmm…."

"Oh, Matt, what are we missing? Grandmother wanted us here together. She told me to see you about what she gave you because I would need it."

"And this medallion?"

"Wait! Matt, give me that key again. Here help me." She pressed the medallion in place again. "Now use the key, Matt." As he turned the key, they heard a chime and the box opened. Both their eyes widened. "That's it!"

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

The Skeleton Key

PT.15

Matt and Kitty spent most of the night going through the carved box. It held many papers, an old bible and two old diaries. One paper Kitty opened was a birth certificate for her mother at the time of her birth in France, June, 11, 1825. Parents listed at birth, Constance LaRouge and Benjamin LaRue. Jacque LaRouge had his lawyers make one before returning to the states, unaware this one exsisted. Constance tucked it away, something she'd always have just for her safe keeping, along with a Lock of Annalise's hair. She wasn't sure what the future held. The lock of baby hair was tied with a pink ribbon. Also attached was a small gold band.

"Matt, look."

"Kit, Honey, you said they'd planned to…"

Nodding and lowering her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, but Great-Grandfather, he… well…"

"I know, Honey. I know."

"Matt, I still don't know what we're looking for."

Benjamin and Constance spent most of their time just catching up. Sixty years was a long time. But their love never died. They spent every waking moment together.

Patrice called a family supper. She had an announcement to make and she wanted everyone's full undivided attention. She was going to show she could take charge.

Everyone gathered around the large dining room table. Cee-Cee laid out a feast for a king.

Patrice and Eduard invited an unexpected guest, a Mr. Baldwin. He was an up and coming young lawyer. He was also a man who could be bought easily for the right price.

What they didn't know was Benjamin also invited a guest, his longtime family lawyer, Mr. Fontaine. He had been the LaRue family and business lawyer for many, many years. Eduard was in for a surprise.

As the six sat to supper, Patrice studied all the faces at the table, thinking of what they were going to say and do. Then Reginald announced, "We have guests, Ma'am."

"Show them in, Reginald."

"Guests?" Patrice repeated.

Benjamin smiled. "Robert, please join us."

"Benjamin, it would be my pleasure."

Patrice and Eduard's face dropped. Kitty looked across the table. "Patrice, dear, do compose yourself." Kitty said, biting her lip.

As they all sat and supper was served, Eduard tapped his fork on his glass. "May I have everyone's attention, please? Patrice and I have something we'd like to share with you all." All eyes were now on the two. "Well, today, Patrice and I were married."

Kitty and Constance did what they could not to choke on their food. Coughing and clearing their throats. "Well now, I guess congratulations are in order." Kitty said, holding back a smirk, almost afraid to ask or think of what was coming next.

"Oh, and we'd also like you all to know, we have great plans for the families. Aunt Constance, you are getting on in years and I will be taking my rightful place in taking control of the LaRouge family so why not sooner than later? Right?"

Then Eduard added, "And Grandfather, I feel the same. I feel I should rightfully take over control of LaRue Industries. I am your next heir so why not now? It's as good a time as any and now that we're married it's a great idea to merge the families with us at the helm."

Kitty swallowed hard. Benjamin and Constance remained calm.

Matt reached under the table, grabbing Kitty's hand, reminding her not to lose her temper. He knew after what Patrice had done three years ago, Kitty was about to blow her stack. He just squeezed her hand repeating, "Kit Honey, easy. Easy." He could see Kitty's jaw was slowly tightening.

Kitty inhaled deeply and started to stand but Matt stopped her. "Kit…"

Just then, Benjamin spoke. "Wait! As long as I still draw a breath, young man, I will make the decisions that rule LaRue Industries and that includes who will run things, now and after my passing."

Eduard jumped up. "But I'm your heir."

"That sounds like an assumption, Eduard."

"Well, my father was your son and since his death I'd be next in line. Isn't that right, Baldwin? You read Grandfather's last will and testament."

Benjamin, still in his calm demeanor, "I suggest Mr. Baldwin go back and re-read the will."

Now Baldwin and Eduard, both with questions in their eyes, stared at one another. "What do you mean?" Eduard asked.

My will states that all control of LaRue Industries and all my holdings are relinquished to my next legal blood heir. Eduard now showing full anger was standing. "And with my father deceased, that would be me, Eduard Benjamin LaRue II."

Patrice leaned close. "Eduard, darling, stay calm. We still have LaRouge Manor and the LaRouge family fortune."

Softly, Constance stated. "Which I still control, dear, Patrice."

Now with her jaw dropping, "But… But…"

Smiling sweetly at her, "You will get only what you are deserving of, nothing more, nothing less."

"But, Aunt Constance, I am…"

"You, my dear girl, are my brother's child. Kathleen is my granddaughter, my heir, my blood heir."

"But… But…" Patrice wasn't sure what to say.

As everyone moved to the library for after dinner drinks, Baldwin and Fontaine sat talking.

Kitty sat with Constance and Benjamin. "Grandmother, I found the box but I still don't know what I'm looking for."

"Kathleen Dear, now we need what is in the box. Bring it to me. Bring the box to us."

Kitty rushed to her room, bringing back the beautiful ornately carved box and handing it to Constance. Benjamin looked on.

"Look familiar, my love?"

"You kept the box?"

"Yes, of course. This held our memories all these years."

Kitty watched the two, the connection, the love that stood the test of time. Now she knew why Constance understood her feeling and love for Matt all these years. Matt and Kitty watched the two go through the box together, reminiscing over each piece, each memory. Then they stopped at one. She held a piece of paper and a small piece of lace wrapped around it. The paper was what looked like pages of a book and that it was an old bible page. The second was a certificate. On it two names, Benjamin Eduard LaRue and Constance Amelia LaRouge. Married on this day, 5, August 1824 in New Orleans, Louisiana. The small piece of lace was from the dress she wore that day. Then she picked up the gold band with the lock of baby hair held together by a pink ribbon. The two held each other as if no one else was around.

"You kept it?" Benjamin asked.

"Yes, I couldn't wear it around the family but I kept it with our little girl's things."

Kitty could no longer hold back the tears. Matt just wrapped his arms around her from behind, realizing she was still there they reached out to her wrapping her in their embrace, showing her the papers. As she read them, Benjamin said, "You, Kathleen, are my legal blood heir."

Smiling, Constance added, "Mine as well."

Standing just outside the door, was Patrice and Eduard. All they heard was that last comment. "Kathleen, you are my legal blood heir."

"Mine as well."

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

The Skeleton Key

PT.16

Astonished, the two stood just outside the door, staring at one another. Hearing only that last part of the conversation, "Kathleen, you are my legal blood heir. And mine too!" baffled them both!

Tilting her head, "Eduard? What on earth?"

Touching her cheek gently, "I'm not sure, but I promise you I will find out and I will make sure I see to it that what we heard here is rectified. Don't you worry your pretty little head." He quickly rushed down the hall and down the stairs.

Kitty, still surprised and taken aback by what they found in the secret box, turned, looking at Matt. Without any words needed, he tenderly cupped her face. "I know, I know." Seeing the mental exhaustion in her eyes, he said, "Come on. Let's give them some time." Nudging her out of the room. Kitty followed his lead.

In Town

Eduard headed straight for Baldwin's office, barging in, followed by his secretary. "Mister Baldwin, I'm sorry. I tried to tell him you were busy…"

Throwing up his hand, "It's fine, Marie, I'll see him. Eduard, this is still my office and your name might be LaRue but…"

"Yeah, yeah, but I have urgent matters here that can't wait."

"Alright, pour yourself a drink and tell me what is on your mind."

"You need to go over my grandfather's will with a fine tooth comb."

"Ok. Should I ask what I'm looking for?"

"Patrice and I just overheard something, well, part of something…" Now he was pacing, taking large gulps of the brown liquid in his glass.

Tapping on his desk, Baldwin trying to be patient. "Ok, Eduard. Care to elaborate?"

Turning, "Oh yeah, sure. We were outside a doorway…"

"Ummmm, eavesdropping, Eduard?"

Waving his hands, "That's not important. Anyway, Grandfather and Constance LaRouge were talking to that Russell woman. We couldn't hear everything but we did hear them tell her she was their legal blood heir. Now I don't understand. You heard Grandfather at supper the other night. He made a point of saying LaRue Industries control would go to his first legal blood heir. Baldwin, Grandfather and Miss Constance had a child together but she is no longer with us, just like my father so there should be nothing."

"Et, et, Eduard." Baldwin halted him. "The rule stands the same as it would when your father passed."

"You mean this Russell woman… But it says LEGAL BLOOD HEIR! They were young foolish children, all of 17. The parents squashed the relationship…"

Baldwin thought for a moment, rubbing his thumb and forefinger along his chin and he paced the room. "OR DID THEY?"

Sitting quietly in her elegant sitting room, Constance was sipping tea when she heard a slight tap on the door. As it opened, her eyes lit up. "Benjamin! Come in." She said patting the seat beside her. "Sit. Please. I received your urgent message. What was so important that you had to see me so early this morning?"

"Aw, my dear, Constance, any time I can have you in my sight is a pleasant delight but I have something I needed to discuss with you, a proposition. And I'm hoping you will agree, my love."

Sliding her finger along his cheek, "What is it, Benjamin? You look so serious."

"Constance, my Ivory Rose. I lost you once for six decades and I can't lose you again. Needless to say, we don't have much time left in this world."

Smiling at him. "My Dear, if my time were over tomorrow, I'd go a happy woman having found you and held you in my arms one last time." Her eyes pooled with tears.

"Constance, I want us to never part again, till our end. Return to Bordeaux with me to my villa, our villa. Let me care for you the way it was intended to be."

"Oh, Benjamin, I… I… say, yes my love. Let us spend our remaining years happy together."

Their eyes locked in one another then added by a gentle kiss.

As the kiss ended and their lips parted, "Is that a yes?"

"Oh, Benjamin. How could I say no, my love?"

"But, Kathleen and…"

"Oh, I think Kathleen will understand."

Nodding, "Yes, I know she will and with us turning things over to her, I for one know our granddaughter will handle things as we would. From all you've told me, she's a fantastic business woman." He added.

"Yes, she is. And Eduard and Patrice?" She asked.

"We will make sure they are cared for. They too are our blood."

The two sat talking for hours about their plans, wrapped up in one another.

Matt decided it was a good idea to get Kitty away from the manor. Since the weather was nice and everything was in bloom, knowing how much she loved taking long walks through the parks, this would be perfect. He could also get off a letter to Doc letting him know how they were doing.

Stopping for lunch, satisfying Matt's appetite, they found a café."

"Matt?"

"Huh?"

"As much as I miss Aunt... ah, Grandmother, I'll sure be glad to leave here and go home."

"Ah, strange hearing you call Dodge home."

"Why? Dodge is home or has been. Cowboy, I may have been born here, but this really hasn't been home for quite some time and there's just too many ghosts here for me."

Nodding, covering her small hand with his, "I understand, Kit. I understand."

Suddenly, Kitty noticed two men across the room and headed towards them. Looking up, "Raymone? Raymone LaVelle?"

The man moved his head around but didn't look at her. The second man turned to her. "Yes, he is. I'm Gerald LaVelle, his brother."

"Kitty, Kitty Russell." She stood, "You don't remember me? Oh, it's Kathleen Russell."

Ramone turned in her direction. "Kathleen?

"Yes"

"You have to excuse me." As he reached out towards her, Kitty now noticed Ramone was blind.

Trying not to show her surprise, "Oh, it's been a long time. This Is Matt Dillon. Matt, Ramone and I knew one another when we were children."

Gerald added, "Yes, our family moved to Boston some time ago."

"What my brother is trying to nicely say, Kitty, is they moved to Boston when I lost my eye sight. There was a fine school there. I learned very well how to get around. I now teach and have returned to New Orleans hoping to help families here with young children in the same situation."

"Ramone, that's wonderful. They will be blessed to have someone like you here to help."

"It's nice to know you're still here, Kitty."

"Oh, no, I'm just here visiting my family. I'm staying at the Manor. Hopefully we'll see you again before I leave. Please? I'd love to hear more about your family and what you're doing."

Grabbing her hand, kissing it, I'd like that." Matt just sat continuing to eat.

"Matt, that's awful, losing his sight like that. He was always a brilliant boy. But I do hope he is successful in what he's trying to do for these children. You know there's a small place down town here that houses homeless and blind children but they have no funding. Some of the local businesses give them contributions but it's not nearly enough." Matt had a huge smirk on his face. "What? What's that look for?"

"Kitty, you'd like people to think you're hard as nails but…" Shaking his head, "You have a heart of gold and a capacity for love like…"

"Oh, Mattt!" She smiled, reaching over picking pieces of food from his plate.

"Hey! Something wrong with your food?"

Brow raised, "NOOOO!" Smiling.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

The Skeleton Key

PT.17

After finishing their lunch, and walking along the street of New Orleans, Kitty was giving Matt the History of the city. As much as the city wasn't the life for him, he loved seeing things through her eyes. He knew as awful as some of the ghosts of New Orleans were for her, there held her roots too.

She was engrossed in telling him all about the buildings and places and things she did there as a child, when they came across the building Ramone had mentioned, where the homeless and blind children were housed when possible. Neither of them noticed Eduard across the street, watching their every move.

"Kitty, look, I want to get this letter off to Doc. I saw a post office just down the street and while we're in town here, I'd like to check in with the…"

Tightening her lips together, "Matt, you're not a lawman here."

"Kitty, I'm just curious about something. Just go along with me on something, will you?"

Shaking her head, "Oh, alright, Cowboy."

"Look, Kitty, it's been a long day. Take the carriage, head back to the Manor. I'll find my own way back."

"But, Matt…"

"No, it's ok. I may be a while."

Rolling her eyes, kissing his cheek. "Alright."

Matt headed for the post office. Kitty started to climb into the carriage, then stopped. Looking back, she changed her mind and walked back towards the building Ramone told her about. Standing in front of the building, she then decided to enter, cringing as she opened and entered. Shivering. "UGH!"

There were about a dozen or so children spread around and two women trying to make what little food they had stretch to feed them.

"Hello?" Kitty said, not sure they heard her. The two women looked as if they may have been homeless as well.

"May we help you?" They asked, now looking at Kitty, knowing full well she wasn't in need of food or a place to sleep.

"Hello, I'm Kitty, Kitty Russell."

Both women nodded, saying nothing at first. Then one stepped forward. "I'm Ana. Surely, you're not hungry."

Quickly shaking her head side to side. "No, no, not at all. I… I just… I guess I just wanted to see if there was something… Ummmmm, Ana, I want to help."

"Help, Ma'am?"

Nodding, "Yes, help with whatever you need." Now looking around and in her head saying, "And that would be everything and a lot of it."

"You want to help us?" Ana was now combing Kitty up and down with her eyes. Very few people ever offered help.

"Ramone Lavelle said you were trying to help the children here."

Jumping in at the mention of Ramone's name, "Ahhhh, Mister Ramone?"

"Yes, he's a friend."

"He sent you?"

"No, I came on my own. Please, let me help you. Food, clothes, whatever you need here. Is this all the children?"

The second woman, Cristina, answered. "No, we have many. Some just come when they need to sleep or eat and there are some upstairs. These children are blind. We try our best to keep them from roaming the streets."

"All orphans?" Kitty asked.

"Yes, or throwaways."

With a shocked look, "Throwaways?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Some blind, some crippled, imperfect children, throwaways!"

"That's awful." Kitty's eyes teared up. Kitty stayed talking to Ana and Cristina as they told her all about the children and how they tried their best to help them. Kitty walked around the building, now realizing just what need there was.

Outside, Eduard watched and waited.

After sending off his letter, Matt headed for the constables office. Entering, he removed his hat. "Hello, I'm Matt Dillon. I'd like to speak to the constable, please."

"That would be me. I'm Micheal Morrow. How can I help you, Dillon, was it?"

"Yes, Marshal Dillon, from Dodge City, Kansas."

"Oh? Long way from home I see."

"I'm not on official business. I just thought I could talk to you about a local resident."

"Oh? And who would that be?"

"Eduard LaRue."

Smling. "You serious? LaRue? That's only one of New Orleans most influential families."

"Yeah."

"Yeah, well them and the…"

Quickly, "The LaRouge family." Matt said.

"Okay, so why you asking?"

"I'm staying at LaRouge Manor, a guest of Constance LaRouge with her gr… um, Niece and I met this Eduard there and well..."

Morrow added, "You don't like him or trust him?"

Matt twisted his smile. "Why do I feel I'm not alone or the first?"

Morrow snickered. "Do the words entitled or spoiled come to mind?"

The two just laughed. Matt then looked up and added, "Maybe dangerous?"

"Oh now, Dillon, I don't know that I'd go that far."

"I'm not so sure." Matt said. "Some things have happened that may have... Well, let's just say, I don't trust him.

"Ok, so how can I help?" Morrow asked.

"Tell me, has there ever been any…"

"What? Complaints? Nah, nothing Daddy could pay his way out of over the years, while he was still here. Although, from what I hear, Grandpa holds the purse strings and is very different than Daddy. But I hear the old man is abroad. France I believe. Been there for decades."

Raising his brow. "Oh, he's here now." Matt divulged.

Matt made his way back to the Manor, tired and just wanting to soak in a hot tub and if possible find time to cuddle alone with Kitty. As he entered the Manor, Benjamin and Constance, along with Patrice were all in the library. Patrice was questioning Constance about their conversation at supper.

"Aunt Constance, I need you to explain to me what all that was about at supper."

"Ok."

"So, Eduard explained that you two were… were whatever when you were young and something about my sister not being my sister. How ridiculous."

"Not at all, Patrice. Annalise was not your sister. She's your cousin. She was MY DAUGHTER. Mine and Benjamin's, not your parents'. My father and your father took her from us, me. Patrice, get a hold of yourself. I still control LaRouge Manor and the business for now but it will go to my legal blood heir. My Granddaughter, our granddaughter, Kathleen." She could see Patrice's anxiety flaring. "Oh, don't get in a panic. You will be well taken care of. After all you are my brother's child, spoiled as you may be. But Kathleen will have control as I have now."

"But you can't do this! Grandfather and Father disowned Annalise and Kathleen."

"Yes, they did, didn't they? So I have a lot to make up for."

Suddenly, Benjamin said, "They did WHAT?"

Patting his arm, "I'll explain, Dear, later. Patrice, you're a married woman now. You will have enough, a dowry so to speak, and then some. But LaRouge Manor belongs to Kathleen."

"Are you telling me this is no longer my home?"

"Exactly! You shall go to your husband's home."

Benjamin spoke up. "Eduard will have a family home, the two of you will have it. He will retain a position. He, too, will be well taken care of."

"What are you saying? Are you…"

"Kathleen is also my legal blood heir. She will have control."

"No! No! We'll fight those wills!"

"Ah, we thought that's what the two of you would do so we're making arrangements to turn everything over now while we're still here, to see that our wishes are carried out un-tampered with in any way."

Patrice stood speechless once again. Then she saw Matt standing in the doorway. "UGH! You and that…" Now gritting her teeth. "Why? Why didn't the two of you just stay out in that little dirt town you came from?" She screamed as she ran out of the room.

Matt, holding his hat in hand, just run his hand through his hair.

"Matthew, pay no mind to Patrice. Come. Now that you and Kathleen are back we'll have a light late supper. Cee-Cee kept something warm for us."

Matt's face stiffened. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we were waiting on you and Kathleen."

"Are you saying Kitty's not here?"

Smiling, "Why no, Dear. She was with you."

Saying nothing, Matt turned and rushed out the door!

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

The Skeleton Key

PT.18

Matt headed back to town, figuring on back tracking the streets he and Kitty took, seeing no sign of the carriage she was in. He was thinking to himself. "Um, she didn't mention making any stops before going back to the manor. Ah, Kitty where are you? Several times he circled the area asking store owners if they had seen her with no positive replies.

Across the street, Matt spotted Eduard talking with his lawyer Baldwin. In several large strides he approached them. "LaRue?"

"Eduard started to turn and walk away.

"Wait."

"Dillon?"

"Yeah, got a question for you."

"Yeah, ask."

"You seen Kitty this afternoon?"

Rubbing his cheeks with his fingers. "Ummmmm…"

Matt's face was turning red.

"Simple question, LaRue."

"No, no, can't say as I have. We done here?"

Matt began to walk away with a thought that he smelled a strange smell.

Barely being able to focus, blinking, rubbing her eyes. She was looking around trying to right herself from the small space she was cramped up in. Kitty couldn't remember being in such a dark place or why she would be there. It was musty, dark and damp. Standing and brushing herself off as best she could and looking around, her surroundings didn't seem familiar. It was quiet. Stumbling, she realized she must have been in some sort of basement or storage place. Lots of boxes and crates and two small windows very high but boarded up. "Well now, that should help for accent lighting. Huh?"

She found a bottle with a small amount of liquid in the bottom, popping the cork smelling it then pulling it away. "I'd say that may have been a good year in its day. Si' lavi'" And she tossed the bottle.

"Oh, damn it, Kitty, where are you? And how you get here?" She sat on one of the crates, putting her elbows on her knees. Huffing out a breath of air, looking around. "Not the Plaza but it looks like home for now."

Eduard arrived back at the manor. Benjamin and Constance were waiting for word from Matt about Kitty's where abouts. When Matt returned, while letting them know he still hadn't found her yet, Eduard listened closely.

"Matthew, what can we do? Where could she be?" Constance asked. She knew, as well as Matt, that Kitty would not just go off and not tell them.

Walking into the room, "Maybe she finally decided to go back to that dirt hamlet she calls home." Patrice blurted out from the doorway.

Matt had done his best to stay calm, but no more. "Kitty wouldn't have just left. Something has happened and I'll find her and I'll find out what and who is responsible. And heaven help the man or woman." He said, now coldly staring at Patrice.

"That sounded a lot like a threat, Marshal."

Again coldly staring at her eye to eye. "YOU BET IT WAS."

Patrice turned to Eduard, saying nothing, but she had a chilling look.

Matt headed back to town. He wasn't giving up. He wouldn't sleep even if it meant turning New Orleans upside down. Walking the streets he came across Morrow leaving his office.

"Dillon? Matt, I thought you left for the manor hours ago?"

Exhaling, "Yeah, I did but…"

"But what? There a problem?"

"Yeah, Morrow, there is. Kitty Russell is missing."

"Kitty Russell? Ah, she's your lady friend."

"Yeah, she's Constance LaRouge's granddaughter."

"Wait. The old lady in the manor?"

"Yeah."

"Can't be. She's a spinster. No kids. Nothing…"

Look, Morrow, it's a long story. Believe me, she's her granddaughter. It's all going to come out sooner or later."

"Wow, who'd thought?"

"Morrow, Kitty?"

"Oh, yeah. Well what makes you think she's missing? When I came to see you this afternoon, she was heading back to the manor."

She never made it. That was hours ago and no one has seen or heard from her."

Kitty was beginning to doze. She was tired and hungry and thirsty. The room was so dirty and dusty it was getting hard to breath. It was hard to tell if it was morning or night because the boards on the tiny windows were so tight. After sitting there thinking, she thought she heard footsteps. It sound like heavy steps. Then a door opening.

"Well now, you're awake."

Focusing. "What's going on here? What on earth do you think you're doing?"

"Just relax, no one is going to get hurt as long as everyone cooperates."

"I can't believe you would stoop so low."

"We all do what we must do. Oh here, a little food and water. It should last till the next visit."

"You won't get away with this." Kitty warned as the door was closing.

"You can't stop me."

Kitty stomped her foot. "UGH!"

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

The Skeleton Key

PT.19

Matt, joined by Michael Morrow, decided to have a meeting with Constance and Benjamin. Matt now had a suspicion that Eduard was behind or at least had something to do with Kitty being missing. The group all joined together in the library.

"Mister LaRue, Miss Constance, this here is Constable Morrow. I've asked him here to help us, being the local law. Now I may be wrong but in light of what information the two of you have given us in the last few days, I honestly feel someone is trying to manipulate this situation. And someone meaning…" now looking at Benjamin, "...your grandson, Eduard. I don't mean any offense."

Benjamin, in his calm manner, answered. "Ah, none taken." Benjamin thought hard, then, "Matthew? I know my grandson and he is used to having everything and anything he wants. I'm afraid that is at the fault of his father, my son, rest his soul. And my being absent in his life, obviously didn't help. My son and I never agreed on our values but I see that now falls into hind sight. What can we do now to find Kathleen? To bring her back safe and sound?"

Suddenly, a voice from behind them, bellowed out. "Excuse me for interrupting."

As they all turned, standing in the doorway was young Henri Baldwin, Eduard's lawyer. "Maybe I can help here." He said, opening his valise and tossing a large envelope on the table. The four in the room stared at Baldwin. "I was asked to deliver this on behalf of my client."

"Baldwin, what do you know about this, about Kitty's whereabouts?" Matt asked.

Clearing his throat, "Mister Dillon, I've done what I was hired to do. Good day." He turned and started to leave but quickly, Matt grabbed him by the shoulder, flipping him around and pinning him to the wall.

"Baldwin, I'm not in the mood for playing games. If you know where Kitty is or what game Eduard LaRue is playing…" His jaws were now tight, he had both hands around the lawyers throat.

"Matt! Matt!" Morrow was trying to pull Matt off the young man, who was now turning blue in the face. Dropping his limp body to the floor, Morrow and Benjamin walked Matt away from him.

Baldwin stood, brushing himself off. "Constable, you witnessed this violent act. I will be pressing charges." Then looking to Benjamin, Constance and then Matt. I suggest you read what is in there." He said, pointing at the large envelope. "And think about it strongly." Now placing his hat upon his head and leaving the Manor.

Matt poured and swallowed a drink while Benjamin began to open the envelope, Baldwin eluded too. At first he read them in silence, leaving the rest of the room wondering.

"Benjamin? Dear, what is it?"

"Matthew, it seems your instincts were correct. Eduard has demanded that I and Constance relinquish everything over to he and Patrice as opposed to Kathleen, as planned, in exchange for her safe release."

"Oh, no, Kathleen!" Constance blurted out, holding her hands over her mouth.

"I never thought he would go to these lengths, but if it means Kathleen being safe, maybe…"

"NO! Wait." Matt said. "You can't give into them like this."

"But, Matthew, Kathleen…"

Nodding, "Yes, Miss Constance, trust me, I know Kitty and how she'd want me to handle this and no one wants her to be back here safe as much as I do, besides yourself. Just don't rush to do anything just yet."

Kitty was now not only angry but frustrated as well. She was trying as hard as she could to find a way out. After hours of sitting in this dark damp place, she thought she heard light voices, something that sounded like children. Moving slowly, trying to follow the sounds in the dark along the one wall the sounds were louder, Kitty began to pound on the wall with her palms. "Is anybody there? Can you hear me? Hello?"

She repeated this several times, getting exhausted. She decided to give up when she heard someone pound back. Her eyes widened. "Hello? Hello, can you hear me? Knock if you can." Suddenly, a light knock. Exhaling, she was relieved. "I'm trapped. I need help!"

Lightly, she heard a small voice. "Where are you?"

Shutting her eyes. "Oh no. Behind the wall!" She yelled out. Little by little the sounds were getting closer. Curiously, Kitty looked around. She began to see a small beam of light on the ground and the voice was coming from where the light was. Sitting closer, she called. "Who's there? Can you hear me? Is someone there?"

"Yes, I'm Emily."

"Emily, where are you?"

"Poppa's store."

"Ok, Emily, I need help. I'm trapped. I need you to help me. Can you do that?"

"Ah, don't think so."

"Emily, please. Why? Why can't you help me?"

"Poppa says I have to stay here away from the people. I'm in the way. I break thing in the store."

"Oh, Honey, please, I just need you to tell someone I'm here." Suddenly Kitty could hear someone yell out.

"Em-ily!"

"Ah, I have to go now. Poppa's calling."

"No, no, Emily, please. You have to tell your Poppa I'm down here. Please."

"Bye." The small girl said as she left.

Kitty slid against the wall, "Oh, please, Emily."

Matt and Michael headed back to town. Michael decided to ask around if Kitty had been seen by anyone that day she and Matt were in town. They went door to door, even stopping at the make-shift shelter run by Ana and Cristina. They had explained to Matt that Kitty had been there and what they talked about. That was not surprising to Matt, knowing the conversation they had after she run into Ramone Lavelle.

LaRouge Manor

Patrice and Eduard arrived at the manor, acting as normal as usual. Planning to sit down to dinner, Benjamin opened the library door. "Eduard, come in here please. Oh and you, Patrice, might as well hear this too."

As they entered, both had a Cheshire cat look.

"Please, sit. Go on, Patrice, since you are part of this conspiracy too."

With her mouth dropping. "What?"

"Don't look so shocked. Innocence doesn't become you." Benjamin added. "Constance and I had a visit today. That insidious young man you call a lawyer. He delivered your ultimatum."

Eduard stayed stoic but Patrice said, "Well then, good. Then you know we mean business,"

"No, Dear. We know nothing of the kind. I have not been the business man I am nor did I get where I am in business all these years dealing with amateurs such as the like of the two of you. Eduard, I'm highly surprised at you, my boy. Your father would be ashamed."

"My father was a fool!" Eduard shouted.

Benjamin, without warning, backhanded Eduard. "You will not speak to me in that tone of voice or with such disrespect." Now holding the large envelope Baldwin brought earlier and waving it. "See this? This is blackmail, my boy. And it is a jailable offense."

Eduard furrowed his brow. "You can't be serious."

"Serious as I can be." Benjamin answered.

Patrice looked to Eduard. "Eduard, jail?"

"Ssshhhhh, that won't happen. We're LaRue's and LaRouge's."

"You put a lot on that." Constance added. "Well, not this time, dear. Not this time. Kathleen may not be so forgiving."

Shaking her head, "But, Aunt Constance, she's not hurt this time."

"Shut up, Patrice."

"And what does she mean 'this time'?"

"Oh, it's a long story. And stop whining, they know we have her. This was your big brilliant idea. Remember, darling husband?"

Matt and Michael stopped in a bakery shop. It was run by an older French Creole couple. Matt began asking the man if he or his wife had had seen Kitty earlier that day.

Shaking his head, "I can't remember seeing her and she's a beautiful woman. I think if I'd seen her I'd remember."

When his wife overheard them talking, she joined in. "She may be the woman that was talking to Ana and Cristina."

"Yes," Matt said. "The women next door. She had been there. She wanted to help them with the children."

Nodding, "I hope you find your friend. It would be a good thing to have someone who wants to help these children, both homeless and blind."

Tipping his hat, "Thanks for your time, folks."

As they left, the woman walked to the back where their living quarters were, getting ready to prepare dinner.

"Momma, are the police looking for the lady?"

Furrowing her brow at her daughter's comment. "What are you talking about, Dear?"

"Maybe it's the lady in the wall."

"Oh, Emily, stop with your stories."

"No, no, Momma. She's there. She's in the wall. She asked me to help her. She said she's trapped and wants me to help her."

"Emily, Dear, I know your Poppa tells you to stay out of the store, but you should stay out of the cellar too."

Emily just hung her head.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

The Skeleton Key

PT.20

Although Emily's mother had forbid her to enter the cellar again, she was still curious about the woman in the wall. So, once she knew Momma and Poppa were busy at work in the bake shop, she quietly snuck down the steps with a pocket full of sweets. Finding the spot with the small opening, she placed the light close. "Hello? Hello, Lady. Are you still in there?"

Kitty heard her calling. Crouching close, "Yes, yes, I'm here. Emily, I'm here."

"I tried. I thought you were the one the men were telling Poppa about? I tried telling Momma but she thinks I'm telling stories again."

Suddenly, "Wait, Emily! What men?"

"Oh, some men came. Two, I think. The man was telling Poppa his friend was missing. He said they were here in town and she just is gone now."

"OH MATT! He was here? I have to find a way to get word to him. Emily, paper. Can you get me paper and pencil? I need to write something."

"Oh, I… I…"

"What? Look you can slide it under the space. I'll write it then you give it to your parents then they'll believe you. Please? Please, Emily?"

"Lady, I can't."

"Why? Why won't you help me?"

"I want to but, Lady, I can't see. I'm blind."

"Oh, Sweetheart. Emily? Emily, where are you?"

"I have to go."

Emily quickly ran up the stairs, not wanting to get caught in the basement.

Later, she heard her parents talking to two women out in the store. She recognized the voices as Ana and Cristina from the shelter. While her parents were talking, she tried to feel around the desk she knew her father sat at in the living room area. Feeling a pencil and tucking it in her pocket, she walked into the store. "Hello, Miss Ana, Miss Cristina."

"Hello, Emily.

Emily leaned on the small bags used for the pastries, knocking them over. "Oh, sorry, Poppa. I'll pick them up." She said. As she did she made sure to hold on to one, quickly leaving them to talk and rushing back down the cellar steps. "Lady? Lady." Slipping the small bag and the pencil under the small crack, having to force the pencil.

Kitty was relieved. She began to right out:

I'm Kitty Russell. I'm trapped in this cellar/basement. Contact Matt Dillon at LaRouge Manor and Constable Morrow. This child, Emily, can lead you to me. Please, I need help.

"Ok, Emily, here. You have to get this to your parents. Please, it's important."

Emily quickly headed up the stairs.

Michael Morrow arrived at the Manor at Benjamin's request. "Ma'am, Mister LaRue. Sorry it took so long. I was held up."

"That's fine. I believe you know what to do with these two?"

"Grandfather?" "Aunt Constance?"

"Never bite the hand that feeds you, my dear."

"Yes, Sir, I do." Looking at Eduard and Patrice. "I'm afraid you two are under arrest. I'll have to ask that you come with me."

"I find this highly ill regular." Eduard said.

"Yes, I suppose you do, Mister LaRue. But all the same, you're under arrest. Let's go. You can contact your lawyer at my office."

With tear filled eyes, "Aunt Constance, I never…"

And you never will again, Child."

Walking the two out of the Manor, Benjamin was holding Constance. "We need to find Kathleen."

"Yes, before it's too late."

Kitty waited and waited, slowly digging at the small opening, making it somewhat bigger, pulling on the boards and finally using her boot to use her heel as leverage to pull on the boards, making the space bigger but still not enough to fit through.

Emily held the note in her pocket. When she got back upstairs, her mother rushed her. "Come on, girl, we need to go. We have an appointment. I'm late." She said, pulling Emily by the arm.

"But, Momma…"

"Not now, Emily."

"But, Momma, I have to give you something. It's from the lady."

"What?"

"The lady, Momma, in the wall."

"Emily, please, I don't want to hear another word about this again."

"Momma, she's real. See?" She said, holding up the note.

But her mother just ignored her.

As they were running errands, Matt was headed to Morrow's office. Emily and her mother saw Matt on the street. Emily remembered Matt from his scent. "Hello. You were in our shop."

Smiling, "Is that so?" Matt said not remembering Emily.

"My poppa's bake shop."

"Oh yeah, that's right."

Emily's mother was busy talking to a friend. "The lady's your friend, right?"

"The lady?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, she's in the wall. Here, she gave me this." Slipping him the piece of paper. Just then, her mother called her.

"Emily, come. We have to go. You must not bother this man. I'm sorry, sir."

"Oh, no bother." As they walked away, Matt was puzzled. What on earth was this child talking about? Then when he opened the piece of paper, it took his breath away. "Ma'am, WAIT!"

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

The Skeleton key

PT.21

Michael Morrow sat at his desk making out a report of what he knew so far as to what was happening with the case or possible case between the LaRue, LaRouge and Russell complainants.

Suddenly the door to his office swung open. "Constable?"

Morrow looked up surprised. "Yes, ah, Mister Baldwin. I was expecting you."

Taking off his top hat. "I'm sure you were, my man."

"Let me guess. This would be about the complaint you threatened to file. Am I correct?"

Straightening his tie. "It is!"

Morrow was trying his best not to laugh. "You can't be serious, Baldwin."

"I certainly am. That beast assaulted me. I want him arrested and thrown in jail, the sooner the better."

Morrow, rolling his eyes, reached in the drawer beside him pulling out several papers. "Well, you know the procedure." He said, handing him the papers. "Fill these out." He figured he'd stall him with paper work till he could figure out something else or to warn Matt. "Oh, and, Baldwin, while you're here you may want to consult with your clients."

Snapping his head up, "What? What clients?"

With a slight smirk, "Eduard LaRue and Patrice LaRouge."

Taking a breath, "You mean they're here? In jail?"

"Correct." Morrow answered.

"Under what charges?"

"For starters, kidnapping, which Patrice all but admitted to. Extortion. Blackmail. Oh, which, by the way…" now grabbing him by the arm, "you too are under arrest, Baldwin. Accessory to the fact, possibly accomplice." He was now pushing him towards the cells where Eduard and Patrice were sitting.

Matt hurried to catch up with Emily and her mother. "Ma'am? Wait! Please? Just a minute."

"What is it, Marshal? I am in an awful hurry."

"This..." Now showing her the note Emily handed him.

"What is this, Marshal?"

"Your daughter gave me this back there." He was now kneeling down to Emily's level. "Honey, where'd you get this note?"

Reaching out in front of her, touching his face. Matt now realized she was blind. "The lady. The lady in the wall."

"Oh, Emily! What did I tell you about your stories?"

"Momma, I'm not tellin' stories."

"Ma'am, let her tell me."

"Marshal, my daughter has a big imagination."

"No, Ma'am, she's not making this up."

"Emily? Where is this lady? Where is Kitty?"

"She's in the wall, in the cellar."

Mrs. Andre' was now staring at Emily and Matt, curiously listening close.

"Honey, can you show me? Ma'am, I need her to show me. It's important."

Nodding, "Come. We'll take you."

When they made their way to the bakery, Mr. Andre' noticed Matt coming in with his wife and Emily. "Ah, you enjoyed the pastries, Marshal?" When he saw the expression on the faces of the two, he realized something was wrong. "Rose? What is wrong?"

"Thomas, the Marshal needs to go in the cellar. Emily needs to show him. Remember she told us about the lady in the wall?"

Now laughing, "Ah, Rose, Emily and her stories."

"No, Thomas. No, the Marshal believes her."

Waving his hands and shaking his head, "A grown man believing a little girl's stories?"

Matt tossed the note to Thomas. "Andre', Emily gave me this. Kitty wrote this."

Thomas, Matt and Emily entered the cellar.

It too was dark and damp. She walked around. "Lady? Lady? Are you still here?"

At first there was no answer. "See? Marshal, Emily has a big Imagination."

"No, Poppa, she is in there. Lady? Lady?"

Then Matt yelled out. "Kitty? Kitty? It's Matt. Kitty, can you hear me? Kitty, honey, bang on something. Let me know if you can hear me."

Andre' took Emily by the hand and started to walk towards the stairs. "Marshal, see? I told you."

Then, "Ma-tt? Ma-tt! Oh, Cowboy, is it really you?"

"Yeah, yeah, Kit, it's me. Hold on, Honey. We're gonna get you out of there." Now looking at Andre. "Where do these walls lead to?"

"Um, the adjoining building, I guess? The shelter is next door but the ladies don't use the cellar. Drainage problems. As you can see, we all have that problem."

"Kit, hold on. I'm gonna get you out!" Matt, wrote a message to Morrow, letting him know he'd found Kitty. He had Andre' take it to him.

Matt headed to the shelter next door, entering. "Oh, good morning. Nice to see you again, Marshal. Have you had any luck finding Miss Russell?"

"Well, actually yes, Ma'am. Miss Ana, I need to go into your cellar."

"Oh, but, Marshal, we don't use the cellar. It has drainage problems."

"Yes, Mister Andre', explained that but I need to get in there to help Kitty." He didn't wait for her response.

Quickly heading down the narrow stairs. "Kitty! Kitty?" It was damp, dirty, nasty and foul smelling. "Kitty, it's Matt. Honey, where are you?" But there was no answer.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

The Skeleton Key

PT.22

Rose Andre' and Emily were in the shop wondering what was happening. Thomas had told them to stay in the shop and away from what was going on. Beside the fact he had a business to run.

Rose sat staring at Emily. "Emily, sweetheart, Momma's so sorry. I should have believed you."

With a soft look, "It's ok, Momma." Emily was silent for a moment before speaking again. "Momma? Do you think she will be alright?"

Cupping Emily's face, "Yes, child. But we will pray for her."

"Momma, how do you suppose she got there?"

Now thinking about that herself. "Um, I don't know, Dear. I guess we'll have to wait and see what she says. But then again, that's not really our business now, is it?"

Dropping her head, "No, Ma'am."

Just then the bell rang on the door, announcing a customer. "Ah, good morning, Mister Ramone. The usual?"

"You know me so well, Miss Rose."

"Éclairs coming up."

"Hello, Emily."

Giggling from the doorway, "Morning, Mr. Ray."

"Emily, I do hope when I open my school you will come and be a part of my classes."

"Oh, I… I don't know if Poppa will…" Now she was withdrawing.

Now turning to Rose, "Oh, Miss Rose? I do hope you and Thomas will allow Emily to come and Join my classes."

"Oh, Ramone, you know how my husband is and how he feels about such things."

"But Emily can learn. Look how much I have learned."

"Yes, your people took you off to Boston to a fancy school, but we are a simple family. A simple working family. I'm afraid the answer will be no."

"But if we get funding… Why, just the other day I met up with an old friend. She offered to help. Kitty is a very generous woman."

Stopping and turning to look at Ramone. "Kitty you said?"

"Yes, Miss Rose. Why?"

"I guess you haven't heard."

"Heard? Heard what, Miss Rose?"

"Apparently something has happened to this Kitty woman. She had been here in town, stopped and spoke with Ana and Cristina at the shelter."

Nodding, "Yes, that sounds like Kitty." Ramone commented.

"Then her friend, the big Marshal came asking questions. He said she was missing."

Then Emily burst out with, "But she's in the wall, Mister Ray."

Trying not to laugh, "She's in the wall, Emily?"

Rose stopped her. "What she means is, she's trapped in the cellar. Thomas and the Marshal believe she's trapped in the cellar of the shelter."

"Oh, that's not good. That cellar has been closed off for years, as many around here are."

Now they both nodded, together saying, "Drainage problems."

"But wait. How did Kitty get down in the cellar in the first place?"

Shaking her head, "No one knows."

Matt was still yelling Kitty's name, now frustrated. Why was she not answering him?

Than finally, "Matt? Matt? Where are you?"

"Kitty, Kit, I'm here, Honey."

Exhaling, "UGH! Where's here?"

"Kitty, I'm here in the cellar."

"Damn it, Matt." She was now coughing from all the stench.

"Why can't I see you?" Matt was now holding up a lantern. He could hear her but still couldn't see her.

Than behind him, Marrow spoke. "Matt, how is she?"

"I don't know. I can't find her."

"What?"

"I thought she was in here, Mike. I can hear her. Emily Andre' talked to Kitty through the cellar wall of the bakery. Thomas said they joined walls with this place, but that no one uses the cellars anymore. Drainage problems. "

"Ok."

"Mike, so where is she?"

"Miss Russell, It's Mike Morrow."

"I hear you. Where are you two? Please, get me out of here."

Mike started looking around then went back up into the shelter. Seeing Ramone talking to Ana.

"Constable Morrow? Is it true about Kitty Russell?"

"Yes, Ray, she's stuck in the building but we can't figure out just where."

Tilting his head, "I'm sorry, I don't understand."

"Well, Little Emily, talked to her through the wall in the bake shop cellar. Thomas says it joins up with0 the cellar here so Matt and I came here. But she's not here."

"Hmmmm…" Ramone sat thinking. "Ana? In the drawer there is an old map."

Down in the cellar, Matt continued to talk to Kitty, trying to keep her calm.

"Kit, honey, do you have any idea where you are?"

"No, not really, but I sure have a name for it."

"Honey, what's around you?"

"Old crates, barrels, garbage." Now she was gagging, continuing to cough.

"Kitty? Where was the last place you remember being?"

"After I left you? Ah, oh, I went to the shelter. I spoke to the women there about the children. Two women, Ana and Cristina. Then I went to leave and someone grabbed me. Oh, Matt! Baldwin!"

"What?"

"That mealy mouthed little... UGH! Matt, he came back here afterwards. Gloating. Matt, if I get my hands on that…"

"Ok, Kitty, ok. First things first. Honey, think. You know this city."

"Wait, Matt. You said Emily and her family have the bake shop and she was talking to me through the wall. It's next to the shelter ."

"Yeah, Kit, yeah, but that's where I am now."

"UGH! Cowboy." She slid down the wall.

He could hear her and the sound of defeat in her voice. "NO! NO! Kitty, we're not done here. We're gonna figure this out."

"Cowboy, I'm so sorry. So sorry I got you into all this. After what I put you through three years ago with my family, you don't…"

"Kitty Russell, stop! You haven't put me anywhere. I'm where I want to be."

"But, Matt…"

"Kitty Russell, after all these years... Don't you know by now that I'd move heaven and earth for you? And by golly if that's what we have to do now that's what we'll do."

He started to head up the stairs.

"Matt ! Matt wait!"

"Yeah, Kitty, what?"

"I just thought of something."

"Yeah?"

"Matt, Mike should have old maps of New Orleans, this street in particular. If I'm right, you can find me."

Ana opened the drawer and pulled out the map. Mike quickly spread the map. "Ok, Ray. What am I looking for?"

"Mike, Kitty and I grew up here many years ago but the city has changed. Some of the buildings have be reconstructed and built over."

"That's right." Thomas added.

"Okay, and this means what?" Matt asked.

Thomas ran his fingers across the map. "Ah, like right here. This is my bake shop when my father owned it. And Ana this is the shelter long ago. It was a linen and fabric shop with a residence upstairs then. Now back here it's small now. But it used to be larger. It's not used anymore. Only access is an old trap door in the ally. It's usually covered up. It was a storage area for the vendors. The three buildings share walls but as I've said with all the drainage problems no one uses their cellars. It's not safe or healthy. We're always telling Emily to stay out of the cellar."

"Can you show me the access door?" Matt asked.

"Sure, but…"

"Just show me." Matt was up and moving out the door. Matt, Morrow, Thomas and even Ramone all headed around to the alley.

Kitty was drained, exhausted. Three days of no water or food, being overtaken with the stench. "I'm so tired. I just need to close my eyes." She was now curling up on top of a crate. "I'm so tired. So tired."

As the weight of her eyes took over, the sound of creaky hinges and heavy footsteps startled her and she began fighting to open her eyes.

"Kitty? Kitty?"

"Ma-ttt? Ma-tt…" She could barely get out his name before losing consciousness.

Matt rushed, quickly scooping her up. "I got you, Kitty! You're gonna to be just fine, Honey." Holding her tight to his chest, he hurried her up the stairs and into the fresh air.

"Matt, is she…?"

Matt glanced up with anger on his face.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

The Skeleton Key

PT.23

Morrow accompanied Matt, showing him where the local doctor's office was located. The two men, with Matt carrying Kitty, rushed down the dark street followed by Ramone and Thomas.

Mike began heavily banging on the doctor's door. "Doc! Doc Lewis! Hurry, it's urgent!"

Suddenly, they saw the lights come on.

"What in the world is so urgent?" Dr. Lewis asked as he opened the door, wiping his eyes. Now seeing the four men standing there on the door step, Matt with Kitty's limp body in his arms.

"Well, don't just stand there. Bring her in!" He demanded, opening the door further. Showing them to an in house treatment room. "Here, Sir, lie her down here. What on earth happened to this woman?"

"It's a long story, Doctor." Matt answered.

"Well, give me the short version."

"Well, she was trapped in a cellar."

"Ahhh…"

Then Mike added, "Doc, you remember the old warehouse the vendor used to store their goods?"

"Why that old place has been closed up for…"

Nodding his head, "Yeah, exactly."

"Why was she there?"

"Doc, she was Kidnapped and held there. She's been down there for three days now."

"Good heavens! Well, let me see what we need to do for her."

"Can I get you gentlemen some coffee?" A soft voice from the doorway asked. They turned to see a small woman with white hair pulled back in a knot.

"Mike, you remember Ella, my wife. Ella, this here is… I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

"Matt Dillon. Ma'am."

"And these two are…"

"Oh, I know Ramone and Thomas."

Matt just nodded. His attention was on Kitty. "Doctor, is she…"

"Patience, Mister Dillon. Your friend here has been through quite an ordeal. Her lungs don't sound so good and she is severely dehydrated. And if she was in that cellar, as nasty and damp as I think it would be with the raw sewage and drainage problems… If she was breathing that foul bacteria in, well…"

Now squeezing his eyes tight. "Ugh!"

"Mister Dillon, you and Miss…"

"Oh, Russell, Kitty Russell."

"Ummmm," He was now looking for the right word and not put his foot in his mouth. "I mean you and Miss Russell…"

"Look, Doc, what do you need to know?"

"Well, I was examining her and I noticed a particular scar on her side and part of her back. Looks to be like it might have been serious."

"Oh, yeah. Doctor Lewis, ummm, a few years back, Kitty was shot and we almost lost her."

"I'm noticing some weakness on this left lung, sounds like. But if I'll put her on some oxygen and we'll hydrate her and get her some decent proper rest."

"Doc, can I sit in with her please? I want her to know I'm here."

Matt walked slowly in and sat on the side of the table, holding her hand and kissing her fingertips.

"Ah, Honey, I'm so sorry I didn't go with you that day and left you unprotected."

Slowly her eyes fluttered, and she moaned. "Ma-tt? Oh, Ma-tt? So hot… hot…"

As he touched her she was burning with fever. "Doctor Lewis!"

Doctor Lewis hurried to Kitty's side. "Mister Dillon, what is it?"

"Doc, she's burning up."

"Yes, I've given her some medicine but we do need to get the fever down, cool her down and fast. I'd appreciate it if you and one of the men could maybe go to the ice house and have them bring me a few pounds of chopped ice. It's a few blocks from here."

"Matt, I know the place. I'll show you."

"But what if she wakes?"

Shaking his head, "I assure you Miss Russell is in good hands."

Then touching his arm gently, Ella Lewis said, "Mister Dillon, I will stay with… Kitty, is it? And I promise I won't leave her side. Right now she needs the ice to break this fever. So go. Go get the ice."

Matt and Mike hurried out.

Ramone had his brother Gerald take him to LaRouge Manor. When Reginald announced them, Constance gently hugged Ramone.

"Oh, my dear, it's been many years since you've visited us here at the manor."

"Yes, Ma'am." He agreed. "Miss LaRouge, I wish I could say my visit was a pleasure visit but I came today about Kathleen."

"Oh?" She now looked surprised.

"My brother and I met Kathleen and her friend in town the other day and I told her about my living in Boston and coming back to New Orleans to teach children who are in need such as myself and well…"

Smiling, "Yes, I can imagine. Kathleen wanted to help."

"Yes, she asked that we get together to talk more."

"Well, Ramone, Kathleen's not here."

"Ok, yes, Ma'am. I know that. I was in town today and ran into her friend, Dillon. And he told me what happened."

Now Constance's face changed, saddened. Gerald nudged Ramone.

"Miss LaRouge, Mister Dillon has found Kathleen with the help of a little girl from Andre's Bakery. He and Constable Morrow took her to Dr. Lewis."

"Doctor Lewis?" She repeated.

"Yes, it seems she was a bit… well, not feeling very good, shall we say, Ma'am." He didn't want to alarm her.

Doctor Lewis and his wife Ella prepared a large tub to fill with ice and lots of towels. Ella began to remove the remainder of Kitty's outer garments leaving just her lighter undergarments.

Once they brought the ice and filled the tub with it, Matt helped place her in it, worried about hurting her. But in a short time it did the trick, the fever began to break. Once she was back in bed and in fresh clothes, Matt sat by her side.

While resting his head on her arm, slowly she began running her fingers through his thick curls.

"Aw, Cowboy. I'll bet you've been here all night. And you're so exhausted!"

Slowly, he stirred. "Kit? Kitty, you're awake?"

Nodding, "Yeah, Cowboy. How long have I been here?"

"About a day."

"Ah, where is here anyway?" She was now looking around.

"Oh, local doctor's office. When I finally found you, you were… Ah, Kit. I was so worried. I needed you to be ok."

"I am now, Cowboy. I am now." She said, pulling him close to her.

Being quiet, Matt slid up beside her, wrapping her in his arms tightly and the two fell fast asleep.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

The Skeleton Key

PT.24

Small streams of light began to peak through the window. After rising early to make coffee and start breakfast for her husband so he could start his day and check on his patient, before heading for the local hospital, quietly, Ella Lewis made her way to the room. Gently, she opened the door, smiled and softly walked in, placing the tray of light foods on the table with a easy touch. "Mister Dillon." She whispered.

Kitty gently opened her eyes, "Morning. He was quite exhausted."

Nodding with a smile. "I can see that. Oh, you're a lucky woman. He was determined not to leave your side."

"Oh, yes, he is something." Placing her hand on his cheek. "Matt? Cowboy?" She whispered softly, now stirring him. He started to snuggle close. "Et, et, Cowboy. Time to wake up. Matt, we have company."

Snapping awake, "Ah, Mrs. Lewis. Is it morning?"

Kitty was now biting her bottom lip, seeing Matt trying to hide his red face.

"I thought you'd like to try eating something light."

"Oh, right now coffee sounds wonderful." They both said together.

"You really should try to eat. I understand you've been a few days without nourishment."

Nodding, "I'll try." Kitty said, picking up a small piece of toast.

After Ella left the room, "Matt."

"Huh?"

"Drink this coffee. I need to get out of here."

"Whoa, not so fast."

"Now, Cowboy, I'm not totally sure what's happened here but I need to get back to the Manor and find out."

"Now, Kitty, just wait a minute."

"Matt Dillon, don't you…"

Quickly grabbing her by the shoulders, "Kitty now wait."

Clinching her jaws, "Matt!"

"Kit, please just calm down and I'll tell you what is going on or what we know thus far. After you went missing, I was with Constance and Benjamin at the Manor. Baldwin showed up."

Tensing up, "Oh that little…"

"Kit, just let me finish. He gave them and envelope explaining that they were expected to sign everything over to Eduard and Patrice as opposed to you in exchange for your release then left."

"Matt, that little weasel came gloating to where I was that he was just doing what he was hired to do and as long as everyone did what they were supposed to do I'd be fine. He was all smug. Matt, I… I…"

"Kitty, just calm down. Calm down."

"Not on your life. When I get my hands on that… And those two cousins of mine…"

"Kit, Honey, let's just concentrate on getting you well and…" leaning in and kissing her.

"Matt, I need to get to the Manor. My grandparents. I can't leave them alone. Not now."

Just then a tap at the door and a voice. "Problem taken care of Miss Russell."

Looking up, Mike Morrow was standing there. "Good morning. Glad to see you looking better."

Smiling a slight smile. "Thank you, Constable."

"Oh now, after all we've been through together? It's Mike. You don't have to worry about you… ah, grandparents. That will take some getting used to." He mumbled.

"Why?" Kitty asked.

"Well, Ma'am, I have Eduard LaRue, Patrice LaRouge and Henri' Baldwin currently in my jail."

"You do?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"But…"

"Oh, your grandparents filed the charges on Eduard and Patrice. Extortion and blackmail. Then after we got the envelope and Patrice's admission that they were holding you, I added kidnapping."

"Oh…" Kitty just looked on, shocked. She was still overwhelmed by everything that had happened.

"Then when Baldwin came to my office to file charges against Matt, I held him for his part in being an accomplice."

Suddenly, Kitty furrowed her brow. "Cowboy?"

"Huh?"

"What charges?"

"Oh, Kitty, it's nothing."

"Matt Dillon! What charges?"

Mike looked on. "Sorry, Matt."

Her arms were now locked across her breast.

"Ummmm, Matt, I have a few things to take care of. I'll check back with you later. Ma'am, glad you're feeling better." Morrow said, slipping out the door.

"Kitty, let me see if I can find Doctor Lewis about when you can leave here."

"Matt Dillon, don't you take one more step. Now, what did Mike mean about Baldwin filing charges against you?"

"Kitty, it's really nothing. It'll probably never come to…"

"MATT!"

"Ok, ok. The day he came to the manor and delivered the envelope and I knew he had something to do with you being missing, I lost my temper."

"Uh huh. And?" She was listening.

"I grabbed him by the scruff of his prissy little tie and well… Mike and Benjamin pulled me off him in time." He was now hanging his head.

"Oh, Matt. Her face softened, now cupping his face in her hands. Blue locked with blue. "Cowboy…" At that moment no words were necessary.

Mike entered his office to witness Baldwin, Eduard and Patrice arguing.

"Henri', if you got yourself in here, how do you plan on getting us out?" Patrice yelled at him.

"Dear, Patrice, I'm still a lawyer."

"Yes, but you said yourself, you let Kathleen see you. That was brilliant."

Eduard looked to Henri'. "You did what?"

"Yes, your genius lawyer let her see him. Do you have any idea what we're in for?"

"Well, Missy, I do now that I found out about your little escapades three years ago."

"Oh, Eduard. You didn't know about your thieving little wife did you? And to what extent she will go for money? I'd be careful if I were you."

Mike sat amused in the outer room. Shaking his head, "Oh how easily they turn on one another."

Eduard turned to Patrice. "Yes, that reminds me. Your Aunt mentioned something about that."

"Oh, Eduard, that's not important now."

"HaHaHa…" Baldwin turned to her. "You'll change your mind when they bring it up in court."

"What? Oh, this won't get that far. Aunt Constance won't want the family name drug through a court scandal. This will be resolved in the family just like… Oh well…" Now waving her hands in the air.

"NO! No, Patrice. I demand you tell me what happened three years ago." I'm much too exhausted, Eduard."

Suddenly, "Well then, maybe I can help."

Eduard turned to see Matt standing tall, filling the door frame.

Patrice jumped up. "Oh, you again! Don't you dare. This is family business and you… You are nothing but a dirt town cowboy, my, Ugh, cousin insists on dragging around with her. Just shows how right Father and Grandfather were in tossing her out."

Just then. "Careful, my dear. Your digging yourself deeper and deeper and showing your true colors and just how much your breeding has failed. Your grandfather and father would be so, so disappointed and ashamed at the awful display of un-ladylikeness and lack of grace being shown. And this being done using the LaRouge name."

"Aunt Constance? Good, you're here. You'll get me out of this awful place. This is no place for a LaRouge."

"You mean, just as that awful place Kathleen was forced to endure for three days?"

"Oh, ah, I… I…"

Waving her hand, "No, no, Dear, don't bother. After what has happened here, I now know you have learned nothing from the experience three years ago. So now, what you need is to have the law teach you what you need to learn."

"NO! Aunt Constance, you can't. You can't do this to me."

"Yes, child. I can and I will. And when Kathleen and I discuss what charges she chooses to file, I will go through with my plans. And Benjamin agrees. We will tell you now. Benjamin and I are going to France. My life now, is with the man I love and have loved all my life."

Patrice stood looking at them in total shock. Then, "Eduard! Henri'! Do something!"

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

The Skeleton Key

PT.25

Doctor Lewis agreed Kitty could be moved back to the Manor as long as she agreed to complete bed rest. Once she was settled in, Cee-Cee was more than happy to make sure she had plenty of food to get her back to good health.

Slipping out of the big four-poster bed, grabbing her robe, thinking everyone one was quietly in their rooms, she headed for the door. As she pulled it open, she was faced with not only Matt but Constance and Benjamin as well.

"Going somewhere, Dear?"

Exhaling, with a huge pouty look, tilting her head and throwing up her hands. "Nope. I guess not."

"Back in bed, Dear. We have something we want to talk to you about.

After climbing back in the bed and getting comfortable. "Ok, now you have my attention. What was it you needed to say or tell me?"

"Well, Dear, since Matthew was at the jail today he already knows some of this."

Now looking puzzled. "Matt?"

"Kathleen, dear. Your Grandfather and I have had a long talk."

Now sitting up on the bed beside Kitty, holding her hand. "Kathleen , my dear sweet girl. I know what I'm about to say you will understand. You may find it saddening as I do, having to say goodbye. But when I look in your eyes I see the love for Matthew that I have for your grandfather. It's in your eyes, your smile. That's how I know you two, your hearts are one. Just as our hearts are one. My dear, we're leaving here. We're going back to France. We have lost so many years."

Just then Benjamin touched Kitty's arm. "My precious girl, I have finally found my ivory rose and I want to keep her close and care for her as I always wanted to for whatever time we are blessed with. I have a beautiful villa in Bordeaux and we can live a wonderful, comfortable life there."

Kitty's eyes began to tear up, her bottom lip began to quiver. "Oh, Grandmother, Grandfather…"

"Oh, now, Dear Child. Our love will always be a part of you. We trust that we've put everything in your good hands. We booked passage in a few days."

"I… I…"

"Now, Kathleen." Putting out her open arms, all three embraced.

Matt watched, knowing it was breaking Kitty's heart.

Two days Later

Ramone Lavelle arrived at LaRouge Manor, Reginald showed him in to the library.

Benjamin and Constance sat talking to Ramone. "Miss LaRouge, I wanted to stop by and make sure Kathleen was feeling better."

"Ah, thank you, Ramone she is doing very well. If we could only get her to rest like the doctor ordered."

Now laughing. "She was always an active one." He agreed.

Matt helped Kitty down the stairs. "Good afternoon."

"Kathleen, I'd know that beautiful voice anywhere."

"I'm glad you came today. I wanted you to come out before Grandmother and Grandfather left on their trip."

Now looking at the two, "Kathleen, what's this about?"

"Well, I'm getting to that. Grandmother, Grandfather, you did say you were turning everything over to me and that you were going to live in France. So, as of now LaRouge Manor belongs to me?"

"Well, yes, Dear. That's right."

"Well, Grandmother, you know and understand New Orleans is no longer my home?"

"Kathleen…"

"And the Manor would be really much too big for me anyway and Patrice… Well…" now shaking her head.

"Kathleen, where are you going with this?"

"Grandmother, Ramone is trying to open a school for blind children and also a shelter for the homeless."

"Yes, he told me."

"Kathleen, I don't understand." Ramone added.

"You will." Kitty continued. "Grandmother, I want to give LaRouge Manor over to Ramone to make a school and shelter. Look at this place. It's more than big enough. There'd be plenty of room for class rooms and plenty of room for children to sleep and Cee-Cee and the staff could stay on to help."

"Ramone sat there gasping. "But Kathleen, where would the funding come from?"

Smling, "Me, Ramone."

"Oh, I couldn't ask you…"

"Et et. You didn't. I'm offering. What a better use for this big place then to give it to the children of New Orleans that need it the most. Grandmother, Mother always did what she could for children. When I was little, she always donated whenever, whatever she could."

Smiling, "Yes, Dear Child. Annalise had a big heart and If this is what you want to do, I agree. I understand your home is… now smiling at Matt, "in Dodge City. But may I asked one request?"

Both Kitty and Ramone looked in her direction. "Anything."

"I would be pleased if you'd honor my daughter, Annalise, your mother."

Smiling, "Yes, Ma'am." Ramone answered.

The following morning, Matt and Kitty accompanied Constance and Benjamin to the docks. Kitty was trying her best not to get overly emotional.

When it was time to board, "Well, Dear. My dear sweet Kathleen, I've watched you grow into a beautiful smart woman. One I am very proud of and I trust you will continue to make us very proud. As I said, I know I leave you in very capable, loving hands."

"Oh, Grandmother! I'm going to miss you so much."

"And I you, Kathleen, but you will forever be in my heart as is my Annalise. And I know and understand that my going…" nodding, "Yes, I do. I see the look of love between you and your Matthew that your grandfather and I have for one another. Hold on to it. Never let it go. Now, Dear, give me a hug that will hold me across the ocean."

The two women embraced, neither wanting to let go. Benjamin and Matt shook hands, saying their goodbyes. Constance hugged Matt close, whispering, "Take care of my Kathleen. Love her true."

Kitty reached up, hugging Benjamin. "Grandfather, I just found you. Now I have to let you go."

"No, child, I'm part of you forever. We love you."

As they walked up the plank, Matt held Kitty close. Waving until the ship pulled out and was out of sight. Now standing on the dock, Kitty turned, looked at Matt and buried her face in his chest. "They're gone, Matt. They're really gone."

Saying nothing, he just enveloped her in his arms and slowly walked her back to the waiting carriage.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

The Skeleton Key

PT.26

Returning to the Manor, Matt hesitated to bring up the subject of the court case.

Cee-Cee announced lunch would be ready shortly, so Kitty sat quietly in the garden area and poured herself a Brandy. Looking out over the grounds, she remembered over the years as a child, running around the lawns in her bare feet. She remembered hearing her mother and grandmother (Elizabeth) calling to her to come and put shoes on, that young ladies didn't run bare foot outside. And she remembered the sound of grandmother's (Aunt Constance) soft laughter, chasing around behind her hushing them, saying it never hurt anyone to feel the earth beneath their feet. She too was bare foot. Kitty, smiled at the memory.

Lost in the thought she didn't notice Matt standing watching her. Clearing his throat. "Is there room for anyone else in this pleasant moment?"

Snapping out of the thought, "Oh, Matt. I'm sorry. I was just, ah, I was just remembering playing out here when I was little. Matt it seems like a lifetime ago. Where has the time gone?"

"Ah, Kitty, it does go by." Matt noticed her face sadden. "Kit? You alright?"

Thinking for a moment. "Matt? You remember when I asked you once what you wanted?"

"Huh?" He looked up.

"I asked you in the Long Branch when I first started working there."

"Ah, Kit, yeah sure. Uh huh, and I told you I wanted to go fishing more."

Chuckling, she nodded. "Yeah, that's right. But when I asked, that's not quite what I was asking."

"Kitty, what are you getting at?"

"Matt, what I was truly asking was what did you want in your life?"

"Uh, oh, Kit, I guess I never gave it that much thought. I never really thought I'd live that long to make plans in this line of work and wait… Kit, where is all this going?"

Shrugging her shoulders, "Oh, I was just thinking about them, my grandparents and all the years they were separated. Cowboy, when I was a little girl, I guess, I had the dreams all little girls had. You know, to grow up, meet a wonderful man," winking at him, "get married, have a home, a family…"

"Kitty, please…"

"No, Matt, let me finish. I guess when you think about it, or I do at least, will it end with me? I'd like to think it was all for something. But if it ends with me here, now, what was it all for? Once I'm gone, what will I have to show for my life? And whatever that might be, who would be there to know?" Finally shaking her head, putting down her glass and exhaling. "Oh, Matt… Never mind, what's it matter in a hundred years anyway?" She stood and walked into the house. "You coming? Cee-Cee has Lunch ready."

Matt stood, not knowing what to say.

Andre' Bakery

Ramone decided to try once more to talk to Thomas and Rose about letting Emily attend his classes once he was up and running. "Good afternoon, Ramone. Isn't it wonderful that your friend, Miss Russell, is doing so well, now that she was found and back home?"

"Yes, Miss Rose. Actually, that is part of the reason I stopped today. I have some great news I wanted to share with you and Thomas.

"Thomas, Ramone has something to share with us."

Now coming from the back room, "Well now, Ray, what is it?"

"Ok, now hear me out before you respond. Please? You both know what I went through when I lost my sight."

Nodding in agreement. "And?" Thomas said.

"Ok, you also know I've been looking to open a school for the blind."

"Oh now, Ray, you know…"

"Et et, Thomas, please. Hear me out. I have learned so much and there is so much I can now teach these children. You are not always going to be around to take care of Emily. She needs to be able to learn to cope and do certain things for herself and I can teach her these things, if you'll just let me. And… and Kitty, my friend Kitty Russell, has made a most generous offer. You both know LaRouge manor?"

Their eyes widened. "Yes. Yes, of course."

"Well, Kitty is turning the Manor over to me, well, turning it into a school for the children and the shelter. Don't you see? Ana, Cristina and I can do everything we've been trying to do for so long. They can handle feeding and clothing people who are in need and I will teach the blind children."

"Oh, Ramone, how on earth will you find the funds to maintain such an undertaking?"

"Rose, that's where Kitty comes in again, she will be our benefactor."

Inhaling deeply, "I can't believe it. But why?"

"This is what she wants to do. Rose, Thomas, I have known Kitty since I was a child. She is a generous woman, as was her mother."

"But first that big home and then the funding?"

"Yes, Rose, and she wants Emily to benefit from this as well. She is grateful to Emily for her help in saving her life. Please, Thomas, Rose. At least tell me you will think about it and seriously consider it."

After Ramone left the shop, Emily stepped out of the shadows. "Poppa, Momma, please. Please think about what Mr. Ray was saying. I want to learn. I want to learn just like other kids. I want to be just like you and read a book and dress myself and not have you and Momma treat me like a baby for the rest of my life."

Thomas started to wave her off. "No, Poppa, please?"

Now Thomas could see the tears streaming down her cheeks. "Emily? What are these tears?"

"Poppa, please. I really want to be like all the other children. I want you and Momma to see me like other children. I want to go to Mr. Ray's and Miss Kitty's school. Please, please, Poppa?" She wrapped her arms around him in tears. Rose just looked at Thomas tilting her head, shrugging her shoulders.

LaRouge Manor

Reginald entered the library. "Miss Kathleen? Constable Morrow is here."

Nodding, "Show him in." As Mike entered, she greeted him. "Mike, hello."

"Kitty, good to see you up and about. Matt." He nodded at Matt.

"Can I get you a drink?"

"Sure."

While Kitty poured the three drinks, "So, what brings you out here tonight?"

Mike looked at Matt. "Matt? Is this a bad time?"

Now turning, handing Matt and Mike their glasses and studying their faces. "Okay, you two. Is there something you want to share?"

"Kitty, I meant to talk to you earlier but…"

"But what, Matt?"

"We got to talking and…"

Mike broke in. "Kitty, I just wanted you both to know your grandparents gave a legal deposition, before they left, which will be given to the judge to read. That will stand for their testimony and the charges they made against Eduard and Patrice. I guess what I need is a formal statement from you and I need to know what charges we'll be filing on them. But also against Henri' Baldwin for kidnapping and attempted murder?"

Kitty looked stunned.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

The Skeleton Key

Pt.27

Turning and looking out the window, inhaling then releasing her breath. "Well now."

"Kit, are you alright?" Matt asked, placing both hands on her shoulders.

Nodding, "Yeah, yeah. This has all been…" then shaking it off. "I'm sorry, Mike. These last few weeks have just been so overwhelming. I guess I should apologize to you on behalf of my family."

"Oh, no, Kitty, not at all. It's all part of…"

Now starting to laugh, Kitty finished his sentence. "The job? I can't tell you how many times I've heard that statement." She said shifting her eyes in Matt's direction, with a smirk.

"Ok, so, Kitty, so how do you want me to proceed?"

"Well, from what I understand, my grandparents have let you throw the book at Eduard and Patrice."

"Uh huh. Miss LaRouge felt it's in the laws hands now. Seems your cousin still thinks she's done nothing wrong."

Matt could see the steam starting to build in Kitty.

"Five minutes. Just five minute alone with that… UGH!"

"Now, Kit…"

"MATT!"

"I know, Kit. I know but let's let the justice system deal with your cousin. Ok?"

Throwing up her hands, "Alright, alright. Do it. It's about time someone teaches spoiled little Patrice what life is really all about. And as for that little weasel, Baldwin…"

"Well, Kitty, he'll be charged with kidnapping and attempted murder. As far as I'm concerned, he left you in that place to die."

Kitty closed her eyes and began to shake again. Matt wrapped his arms around her. "Kitty?"

In a low whisper, "Matt, I thought I was never…"

"Sssshhhhh. It's over, Kit. It's over."

Just then, Reginald announced, "Miss Kathleen, Mister Fontaine."

"Show him in, Reginald. Ah, Steven. Good afternoon. You remember, Matt Dillon and Constable Morrow."

"Yes, yes. Glad you're all here. I just came from your office, Constable. I understand you have arrested Henri' Baldwin?"

"Yes, I have. He's being charged with kidnapping and attempted murder."

"Yes, so he told me. Patrice LaRue and her husband?"

"Oh, my dear cousins? Extortion and oh…"

"Kathleen, I've read the charges. I filed Constance's legal paper work and deposition and she asked that I work on your behalf as well."

"Ok, good. I trust you completely. How soon can we get this over with?"

"Well, Baldwin is ready to cut a deal. Now, he understands he will be disbarred. He will plead guilty to unlawfully restraining you against your will and accept disbarment and probation and parole. In exchange, he will testify against Eduard and Patrice on everything they planned and set up as long as you drop the attempt of murder charge."

"Absolutely n…"

"Wait! Matt, wait…"

"Kitty…"

"Matt, those two are the ones that set this all in motion. Steven said he'll be disbarred. He'll be losing a lot."

"Kitty, are you sure?"

"Steven, do Eduard and Patrice know about this deal?"

"Well, yes, I'm afraid so."

"Good!" She answered. "After what Grandmother and I went through three years ago."

"Kathleen, my thoughts exactly." Fontaine added.

"You'd think these two would have learned. Well, Patrice anyway."

"No, Kathleen, Eduard too."

"What are you saying, Steven?"

"You don't know, do you?"

Chin tilted up and brows raised. "Know what?"

"Eduard was one of Paul Worthington III's accomplices in the scam they tried pulling off three years ago. He was the one that shirted Constance off to the asylum and planned to help skirt Patrice to an asylum in Europe at Paul's orders. When you foiled the whole thing and I was repairing all the damage, his name was among the accomplices but at the time he had been out of the country."

Kitty was shaking her head and just covering her face with both hands.

"Kathleen, as it stands now, Eduard and Patrice are each looking at ten years."

Saying nothing, Kitty just nodded.

"Kathleen, I'll let you know what we do next."

"Thank you, Steven." She began to show him out.

"Ah, no, stay. I know the way out."

Then Mike added, "Wait. I'll walk out with you,"

At The Jail

"Eduard? What are we going to do? Henri' is cutting a deal that is going to put us away."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But maybe we can talk to this lawyer Kathleen has and…"

Now standing with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. "Are you kidding me? He's Kathleen's lawyer. She wants to make us suffer."

"Et et, don't you mean, you, dear wife? You still haven't told me what happened that she keeps talking about?" He was now looking at her sideways, wondering how much she knew and how much she remembered.

"Oh, it was no big deal. My husband and I just tried to have Aunt Constance declared, ah… you know…" Now throwing her head back snickering. " Old. Crazy. So I could get what was rightfully mine. Nothing so wrong with that, is there? And of course, Kathleen got in the way."

"So how'd you avoid prison then?" He asked, playing along.

"My fool cousin. Guess she has a soft heart."

"Well then, you better hope that cousin of ours still does. Otherwise…" now running his fingers through her curls, "you can forget the lifestyle your used to. They don't make frills and lace where you're headed."

Scrunching her face, "Don't forget. I'm not going alone!" Now stomping her feet.

Sitting in the cell, mumbling. "She can't do this. After all, she's not hurt. She wasn't hurt before either. She was living on a nice ranch, with a man who treated her nice. He was rich, would have given her anything, more than that dirt town, ugh, cowboy, Dillon. She always was stubborn. Always wanted the odd ones. Just like her mother." Mumbling and mumbling kicking in the dirt.

"Oh, Eduard, how did we end up here?"

"GREED, dear cousin. Greed!"

Suddenly Patrice looked up in surprise when she heard a voice she didn't expect to hear. Eyes wide and mouth gaping open. "KATHLEEN?"

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

The Skeleton Key

PT.28

"Kathleen? I… I…"

"Ummmmm... Now isn't this a perfect picture?" Kitty smirked at the trio.

Eduard stood walking to look at her standing in front of them. "Kathleen? I didn't know you were aware we…"

Lifting her chin, and raising her brow. "Ah, dear cousin Eduard. I'm quite aware of a lot of things you weren't aware I was aware of." Now smiling a huge smile at him.

Eduard was now very nervous. "I… I… I don't understand what you mean."

"Well then, let me make things muuuuch clearer for you, Cousin. Oh and," now looking over at Patrice. "I think you may want to pay real close attention here, dear, dear girl. Just so you see exactly the kind of awful taste in men you still have."

"Jumping up from the cot she was on. "What are you talking about?" Patrice was now tired and feeling mistreated.

"Well, I just spoke to Steven Fontaine. You remember him? The LaRouge family lawyer." Not waiting for a response, "He informs me that my grandparents wrote up full depositions before they left for France. They are charging you both with extortion and blackmail, which the Constable tells me means with," now looking over at Baldwin, scowling, "with his testimony, you're looking at ten years."

Snapping around. "What kind of deal did you make?" Patrice yelled out. Henri' hung his head, but slightly raised his eyes. "You! What did you promise them?"

Kitty stood smiling.

"He's selling you out Patrice. He's going to tell them this was all your idea from the planning on down and in return he gets no prison time."

"But I will be disbarred." Henri' said, sitting quietly.

"So why did you come here, Kathleen? To gloat?"

Shaking her head. "No. I just want you both to know I'm not going to add any additional charges. I think whatever the judge decides is rightful punishment should be fair."

"Now looking confused and a bit angry. "You mean you're not going to say or do anything? I mean anything, talk to someone to fix this. Kathleen, I'm your family. I can go to jail. I don't know how to do jail. Kathleen, you have to do something. You can't let me go to jail."

"You did this, you have to." Quickly, Kitty reached through the bars grabbing Patrice's face in her hand. "No, you wait one minute, Missy. All of this is about YOU being a no good spoiled rotten little bit… UGHHHHHHH! Grandmother and Grandfather were right. You've learned absolutely nothing at all, even after what happened three years ago. So they, Matt and Mike are right. I need to just turn this over to the law and let you do the time. And you Eduard…"

"What about him?" Patrice asked.

"Eduard, I'm curious. The other night when the subject came up about the incident, involving Patrice and her ex-husband Paul, you, ummmmm, questioned her as to what it was all about."

"Well, yes I did. Cousin, I don't like surprises and I don't like things being kept from me that I feel are important especially between a man and wife."

Kitty was fighting hard to hold back a strong laugh. "Hummmm, I find that very, very odd."

"Why is that, Cousin Kathleen?"

"Well, when Steven Fontaine was at the manor, he happened to mention a few things and one of those things were that…" now looking at Patrice… "when he did all the paperwork after that fiasco, the nan who shuffled you, dear Patrice, off to that asylum in Europe was none other than your dear husband, Eduard LaRue." Kitty was now holding the paper up in front of Patrice.

The two were now screaming at one another. Kitty stood watching then yelled. "STOP! STOP! Both of you. I have one more thing to say. After this is over and you get what is coming to you, I'll be leaving New Orleans and going…"

Patrice scrunched her face, "Your little dirt town?"

Kitty ignored her comment. "When you serve your sentences, monies will be set aside for the both of you in an account. After that, it will be up to you to make your way in the world."

"But what about my home?" Patrice blurted out.

"LaRouge Manor is mine an is no more. At least, as you know it."

"What?"

"I've given the Manor over to make it a school for the blind and home for the homeless. My grandparents and I have decided this was a perfect idea and will help. So many children will benefit from it."

Patrice, trying to take in everything she was hearing, sat shaking her head till her curls came loose. She just kept repeating, "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! You can't do this to ME! You can't do this to ME!"

Shaking her head and smiling. "Oh yes, I can and I will. I will let the law do whatever they feel is necessary. It's about time you learn what real life is all about. And as for the Manor, it is already done. Signed and sealed. I know what I'm doing will be well appreciated. Amused at their arrogance, Kitty turned, leaving the jail.

Making her way out, she started to climb into her carriage. The Andre' Bakery sign advertisement caught her attention. Riding to the shop, she stopped. When the bell announced her entering, Emily was standing in the doorway. "Hello!"

"Well, hello. I'm Emily."

"Nice to meet you, Emily. I'm…"

"You're the lady!" Now Emily began to walk closer. Rose was now following behind her daughter.

"The lady?" Kitty questioned.

Emily smiled up, reaching out for her hand. "Yes, Ma'am, the lady in the wall."

Just then, Rose joined in. "Emily, it's Miss Russell."

"How did you know it was me when I came in, Emily?"

"Oh, I remember the way you smell. Lavender, vanilla and a touch of, ummm, ginger."

"Well now, smiling, "that's good, Emily. I wanted to thank you personally for helping me. You saved my life and I'll never forget you for that."

"Miss Russell, can I get you something? Please come, sit. I have coffee on."

"Oh, I… I…"

"Oh, please, Miss Russell." Emily grabbed her hand.

"Well, sure." Kitty smiled.

Sitting, having coffee with Rose and Emily. "Mrs. Andre'…"

"Please call me Rose."

"Ummm, these pastries are wonderful, Rose." Now shifting her eyes to Emily. "How long?"

Knowing what Kitty was asking, "Oh, going on five years now. Started when she was two. Doctor said it was a virus of some kind. She was real bad sick that year. We do the best we can but with the shop…"

Kitty nodded. "Rose, let me help. Ramone is a great teacher and I have signed over my home to be a school for blind and homeless children. It will be good for her, Rose. There's so much for her to learn and to be with other children. She could live there during the week and be with you and Thomas on the weekends. It would give you more time to devote to your business. My staff is staying on to help with the children. I will be funding the school. This is something my grandparents and I really wish to do. I really would like to do this for Emily. Please? I wish you'd think about this. Discuss it with Thomas. You won't regret it, I promise."

Rose sat looking at Kitty. "You and the Marsha, you are really different. Different than most people I ever met. You ever have any family of your own, Miss Russell?"

"Oh, well, my grandparents just went to France. My mother passed when I was twelve…"

"Oh, I meant children."

Kitty closed her eyes and exhaled. "No. No, I've never been fortunate enough."

Placing her hand on Kitty's. "Such a shame. You'd be a wonderful mother. You should have a house full.

Kitty smiled, letting out a small chuckle. "Oh, maybe once upon a time."

Emily came walking in from the shop. "Momma, Poppa needs you. He says just for a minute."

"Look, I'll let you get back to your work. I hope you and Thomas will please think about my offer. It would mean so much." Now with Emily right in front of her. "Emily, I have to go but I'll visit again soon."

Emily moved closer. Since Kitty was seated, she first touched her hair. Kitty sat still. "I want to see what you look lik." She gently let her hands glide over Kitty's features. "Aw, you are soooo pretty!"

"Thank you, Emily. You're very pretty too."

"What color is your hair?"

"Red."

"And your eyes?"

"Blue."

"I can see you in my mind. Can I give you a hug?"

"Of course, you can."

Emily reached over, hugging Kitty tight, whispering, "I want to learn more with Mr. Ray. He says you can help. Thank you."

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

The Skeleton Key

PT.29

Kitty made several stops that afternoon. She stopped at the bank then Steven Fontaine's office to sign more papers to put in motion the plans for LaRouge Manor to be transformed into the school and home. And then her next stop was Ramone's home.

As the butler announced her, "Ah, Kathleen, you didn't need to make a trip into town. I would have gladly come to the manor."

"No, no, I was already here. Errands!"

"Ahhh. I should have known, women."

"That's enough, Ramone. Actually, I just came from Andre' Bakery. I wanted to try and see if maybe my talking to Rose and Thomas would do some good in changing their minds about Emily. Ramone, that child, she is such a smart little girl. She could do so well with just a little um…"

"I know, Kathleen. She reminds me of myself when I first lost my sight."

"Well, Rose told me she lost her sight at age two. A virus of some kind. She was real sick for a long time, so she's been this way for five years now."

"Well, Kathleen, you'll never know what it means to me, you doing what you doing for us."

"Oh, Ramone, I just see it as giving something back. And what else would I do with that big old place?" Shrugging her shoulders, "Someone needs to do something to help these children and I for one admire what you are doing in teaching them the skills to survive in their lives."

"Kathleen, how can I ever repay you?"

"That's easy," smiling with her brows raised. "Make the school and shelter a big success. Now, I have to get going."

"Again, thank you."

"You are welcome, my friend."

The two hugged, saying their goodbyes."

Later That week

Matt and Kitty rose early. Steven Fontaine had arranged a small hearing with a judge to speed up the procedure. Eduard and Patrice agreed to let a judge rule on their case. Kitty was particularly quiet.

She was sitting fixing her hair. Matt stood in the doorway, watching as he had done for many years. "Uh, huh… Hummmmmmm!"

Now peaking back at her refection in the mirror. "What? What is it?"

Shaking his head. "Kit," now walking up close, crouching down behind her. "Honey, after all these years, you are still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Slightly giggling, "Oh, Cowboy, I'm not a young girl anymore."

Now snuggling close to her neck, "But, you're my girl."

"Ummmmm, I love you, Kit."

Slightly turning her head, "Aw, I love you, Cowboy."

"Kit, honey, I am here for you, no matter what. Don't you ever forget that, ever."

Leaning her full weight into him, I know. I know you are. Matt, I don't know that I could have done this without…"

"Ssshhhhh," placing a finger on her lips, "don't, Honey. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Now let's go get this over with."

Matt and Kitty along with Fontaine, met up with Mike at the small court house. Mike's second assistant brought Eduard and Patrice along with a young lawyer Eduard called since he no longer could count on Baldwin. He was another associate who worked for the family, Clark Barrett.

Everyone introduced themselves while they waited for the rest to arrive.

Henri' Baldwin chose to represent himself, figuring he knew he already made a deal.

Patrice sat staring at Kitty and still, after everything, turned and boldly said, "I can't believe you'd do this to me, your own flesh and blood. We're family, Kathleen. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Matt just held Kitty's hand, slightly squeezing it, hoping she wouldn't lose her temper. Kitty sat, saying nothing, her jaw continuing to tighten. Patrice rattled on and on while Barrett was trying his best to contain her.

Finally, "SILENCE! Please conduct yourself in my court room."

When they all turned, entering the room was the judge. The bailiff announced, "All rise. The Honorable Judge Byron Halstead."

"Be seated. Counselor, please get control of your client. Young lady, there will be no more of those unsightly outbursts in my court room. Is that understood?"

Patrice stood staring at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you, young lady."

Barrett nudged her, "Answer him."

"Yes." She said in a defeated tone.

"Now, I have read this most unusual and, shall I say, shocking display of behavior in a family such as this and I have known both these families, might I say, most of my life. Mister Fontaine, Mister Barrett, I understand we have two sets of charges on today's docket. But a deal in place as well?"

"Yes, Your Honor." Fontaine answered.

Barrett nodded in agreement . "Ok, Mr. Fontaine, proceed."

"I call Henri' Baldwin to the stand."

Baldwin walked up was sworn in and sat in the chair. Keeping it simple, Fontaine asked him to tell the judge what he was hired to do.

Henri` proceeded to explain that he was hired by Eduard and Patrice to draw up papers that would give Patrice and Eduard full control of LaRue and LaRouge businesses and personal properties, making them sole heirs of both family fortunes. Then he added, "When Constance LaRouge invited her grandniece for a visit and revealed she was actually her grandmother and not grandaunt and was turning everything over to her instead, Patrice LaRouge, well…" Now looking at the judge.

"Well what?" The Judge asked. "Out with it. Your deal was for full disclosure."

"Ok, those two came up with a plan to get rid of her, leaving her," now pointing at Patrice, "as the last one left. See, Eduard had a stake in this too."

Frowning, the judge asked, "How so?"

"Well, Judge, Eduard is also Kathleen Russell's cousin."

"Huh?"

"See, Constance LaRouge is Miss Russell's grandmother, not her aunt like they thought. Miss Russell's grandfather is none other than Benjamin LaRue, the grandfather of Eduard LaRue, so that makes them cousins and he also left everything to Miss Russell, his granddaughter. These two, being angry, plotted to get rid of her to gain back their inheritance. So, they paid me to help and paid me well. But I never intended to kill anyone. She was just supposed to stay hidden till they signed the papers. Honest Judge." Then he looked to Kitty. "I wouldn't have killed you."

"YOU LITTLE WEASLE! This was just as much your idea. You helped come up with this plan!" Patrice was now standing, screaming and pounding her fist on the table in front of her. Then she looked at Kitty. "WHY? Why did you have to come back here? Why couldn't you just stay away like father and grandfather wanted? Stay in that… that dirt town you choose to call home."

"Young Lady, that is enough!" The Judge yelled, banging his gavel.

Barrett quickly grabbed her arm. "Miss LaRouge, please, control yourself."

She completely ignored Barrett. "Kathleen, you and your friends…"

Judge Halstead stood. "Young Lady, Order in My Court! I won't have this kind of behavior."

"Judge, do you know who I am? I am the granddaughter of Jacque LaRouge. We are one of the wealthiest families in all New Orleans and this is just appalling that I be treated this way."

"Young Lady, I've just begun." He now was staring at her with a cold hard glare.

Patrice wasn't remembering Constance's words to her at the jail nor did she know that Constance attached a letter to the judge.

"SIT DOWN, Mrs. LaRue, or I will have you removed and continue this proceeding without you."

Barrett and Eduard both grabbed an arm forcing her to sit.

"Mister Baldwin, you are dismissed. Your next witness, Mister Fontaine."

Looking around, "Your Honor, I would like to call Miss Kathleen Russell."

Kitty stood, Inhaled deeply and squeezed Matt's hand.

He whispered, softly, "You can do this, Kitty. You can do this."

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

The Skeleton Key

Pt.30

Kitty slowly walked across the front of the court room and the bailiff swore her in.

Fontaine smiled at Kitty. "Morning, Miss Russell." She nodded. "Do you mind if I call you Kathleen for these proceedings?"

Smiling, "No, not at all."

"Alright, Kathleen, as best you can, briefly, for the judge, tell us what you can about what happened."

Exhaling, "Ok, Your Honor. I came here after receiving an invitation from my Aunt Constance, who I have since learned is really my grandmother. When I arrived here, she told me of her suspicions that she was worried Patrice was up to her tricks again."

Stopping her, "Again?" Halstead asked.

"Yes, Sir." Kitty really didn't not only want to remember the incident of three years ago and talking about it wasn't something she cared to do either, but she did. "Well, three years or so ago, my cousin, Patrice. and her first choice of a husband, Paul Worthington III, who it turns out wasn't even his real name." She waved her hands up. They tried pulling a scam on my grandmother Constance."

Now she had Halstead's full attention. "How so?"

"Patrice and Paul wanted control of the LaRouge fortune and to do that they needed Constance out of the way. And as usual, Patrice thought of herself as next or sole heir to the family fortune. Anyway, they hired two lawyers to try and get into her last will and testament. But they knew there was one other person with a copy. That would be me. They had me come to New Orleans with the ploy that Constance was not of sound mind and needed to be committed… and wanted me to sign on her behalf. When I wouldn't agree, they proceeded to do away with us both. They drugged Constance and put her in an asylum and drugged me to the point of wiping out my memory and taking and dumping me at a ranch in Oklahoma, convincing a rancher there I was his long lost wife who had vanished 15 years earlier. Had it not been for Marshal Dillon and my friends and their determination, who knows what would have happened. They were also scamming these ranchers where I was. Turns out, Paul also had Eduard as part of his crew, being one of his men. At the time, they were shuffling Patrice off to an asylum in Europe. Baldwin might be telling the truth about not wanting to kill me but I may well have died in that cellar. They left me there."

"Where was there?"

"It was one of the old cellars the vendors used to store their goods years ago. It was closed up a long time ago before the city rebuilt and changed. Then the sewage and drainage problems started."

"Ummm, yes, I'm aware of that." Halstead thought. "And you were forced to endure this for…?"

"Three days." Kitty added. "No one should endure treatment like that."

"Thank you for your testimony, Miss Russell." Kitty stepped down. "Mister Barrett? Do your clients have anything they wish to add?"

Patrice started to stand in a rage, but both Barrett and Eduard pressed their hands on her shoulders, forcing her in her seat.

Eduard turned to her. "Patrice, sit down and shut your mouth for once in your life. Shut up! We're already going away for a long time. I'd like to have something that resembles a life when we get out. So, for the love of God please SHUT UP!"

She was now beet red in the face. Her face was scrunched up arms folded across her.

Halstead looked around the room. "I must say, you have all given me a lot to think about. I will render my decision at nine o'clock tomorrow morning."

Court House Next Day

Everyone gathered at the court house. It was all quiet once Judge Halstead arrived.

"Let all take our seats." The bailiff announced.

"Good morning, everyone. I must say, I had quite a lot to read over and think on last night and in all my years on the bench…" He was now shaking his head as he folding closed the folder. "Mister Baldwin, it is understood you had a deal in place for your testimony, but let me say this. You, my man, and I use that term lightly, you are a disgrace to the legal profession. I hope you find a way to look yourself in the mirror every morning and find some way to redeem yourself in this life as a human being." Then he waved his hand as to wave him off.

"Eduard LaRue, you are a young man born to a Life of so much privilege. You had the world at your feet but..." rubbing his chin, "I'll never understand… Well… Maybe working is what you missed in life. Knowing what it meant to…" Then he just threw up his hands. "Mister LaRue, you are charged with extortion and blackmail and as an accomplice to kidnapping. I'm finding you guilty on all three counts and sentencing you to serve ten years in the state penitentiary. And you, Patrice LaRouge LaRue. I also find you guilty of all three counts as well."

"NO! NO! You can't! They made me do it. They forced me to go along with their plan." She screamed.

"Quiet!" Halstead yelled. "My decision is made. I sentence you also to ten years in the state correction facility for women. Both to begin immediately."

Mike and his assistant began to handcuff both Eduard and Patrice. She was throwing a tantrum, screaming, "You can't do this. Kathleen, this is all your fault. I'll make you pay for this. I will, if it's the last thing I do. I hate you!"

Kitty looked at Matt, rolling her eyes. He held her close. "Kitty, pay no attention to her ranting."

"Cowboy, can we just get out of here, please?"

Nodding, 'Sure, Honey."

Matt slipped her out the side door before anyone even noticed. "Honey, listen to me. It's over now. Don't pay any attention to her ranting. Like you said, she's a spoiled child and it's time she learned what the real world and life's really like."

"Matt?"

"Huh?"

"Do you think she'll survive in a place like that?"

"Ah, well, Kitty, she'll either adjust to her surroundings and lose the attitude or they'll find a fast way to break her."

Swallowing hard, "Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of." Exhaling, wrapping her arms around his large frame.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

The Skeleton Key

PT.31

Arriving back at LaRouge Manor, Cee-Cee had prepared lunch. "Miss Kathleen, I know it's none of my business but you look terribly exhausted."

Rubbing her arm, "Cee-Cee, we need to talk."

"OHHHHH…? This don't sound good."

Smiling, seeing Cee-Cee's eyes widen. "Come sit with me. Cee-Cee, there's going to be a lot of changes here at LaRouge Manor."

"Miss Constance…? She…"

Shaking her head and putting up her hands. "Grandmother is fine." Again, Cee-Cee's eyes widened. "Grandmother? What's I missing?"

Smiling, "Well, it turns out Aunt Constance after all these years is actually my grandmother."

"Uhhhhhhhh…"

Nodding, "Yes, my mother was Constance's daughter."

"Aw, Miss Constance loved Miss Annalise so, so much."

"Yes, I know." Grabbing her by the hand, "Cee-Cee, grandmother has moved to France and I'm sure she won't be coming back."

"Never, Miss Kathleen?"

"Probably not. She and my grandfather will spend whatever time they have together."

"You mean that nice man, Mister LaRue?"

Nodding and smiling, "Yes, he's my grandfather. Cee-Cee, that's not all."

"Miss Patrice, ummmmmm, she going away too?"

"Well, yes kind of. For a very long time. See, LaRouge Manor is mine now."

"Ahhhh… This is good!"

"Wait, wait, Cee-Cee. I'm not going to be living here."

Now her face dropped. "No?"

Shaking her head with a pouted look. "No, but this big house is going to be very full."

Puzzled, "I do not understand, Missy."

"Well, that's what I want to tell you about and see how you feel about staying on."

"What?"

"I've decided to turn the Manor into a school and home for blind children and homeless children."

"Children? Here at da manor? Uhhhh, dat be wonderful, Miss Kathleen. Cee-Cee would love to have lots of children ta cook good food for."

Kitty broke into a huge smile. "I thought you'd like the idea. See, my friend Ramone, who is blind himself, is a teacher and wants to open a school to teach the blind children here in New Orleans. And, also any who want to come here. And to also provide a home for all the homeless children."

Quickly hugging Kitty without thinking. "Miss Kathleen, you have a big heart and it's a wonderful thing you do."

"So does this mean you'll stay on? You'll continue to be paid, you and whatever staff that chooses to stay. You'll ask them?"

"Yes, yes of course. I love to see this place full of life and laughter of children. Missy Kathleen, I'll have Angela draw you a hot tub. You go soak and lunch will be waiting."

Kitty went upstairs, releasing herself from her suit, sinking down into the hot bubbles, laying her head back, closing her eyes and trying to release all the tension of the morning.

Slowing drifting off in a light slumber.

"Ummmm, ummmmm, ummmmm. WOW!"

Without moving, "Can I help you?"

"Woman, that looks mighty tempting. And you look…"

"What? Wet?"

"Nahhhh, gorgeous."

"Well, are you waiting for an engraved invitation, Marshal?"

That fast, she suddenly felt his large hand lifting her forward, sliding down behind her, sinking into the hot bubbles, allowing her to fall back against him and enveloping her in him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

The two lay enveloped in one another, quietly enjoying the serene comfort for what seemed like hours.

Then rolling over, wrapping her arms around his body, pulling her up close, so they were face to face.

"Cowboy, I could have never made it through all this without you here with me. You know that right?"

"Kitty, we've been through this. I'll always be here for you. I love you."

"And I love you too."

"Cowboy? I need to ask you one more thing."

Chuckling, "I know, I know."

"But I promise, this is an easy one and I think you'll be all for this too."

Now looking directly in her eyes. "Kitty, anything. What? What is so Important?"

"Cowboy, can we… Will you please take me HOME?"

With a huge smile, "It would be my pleasure. But…"

Now pulling back, "BUT? But what?"

"First," now winking at her, "we're going to have lunch cause it smells real good."

Kitty burst into laughter. "Then, yes, Marshal."

"Then, woman. You are all mine,"

"OHHHH? And what exactly does that mean?"

With his boyish grin, "You'll have to wait and see."

"Matt Dillon, you tease."

Now standing, "Come on. Food smells good and I'm starving, Cowboy."

As she got out, he reached over, quickly slapping her bottom. Remember, you're all mine, woman." Winking.

Gasping, "Matt Dillon!"

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

The Skeleton Key

PT.32

Kitty entered the dining room. Much to her surprise, it was empty. Furrowing her brow. "Cee-Cee?"

From behind her, Matt said. "Ah, there you are. Come on." Grinning his boyish grin.

Both hands on her hips tilting her head, "Matt Dillon, what are you up to?"

Snickering, "Kitty Russell, do you always have to know everything?"

Bursting into a loud laugh, tossing her hands in the air. "Ok, ok. Lead the way."

Matt took her by the hand, leading her through the garden and out across the lawns.

"Matt?"

"Just keep walking." Leading her to a small area by a lake that sat away from the house surrounded by magnolia trees that now were in full bloom. "This place remind you of any place special, Ma'am?"

"Well, besides the magnolias…" Chuckling, "Uh huh."

Nodding. "Good." Reaching down under one of the trees, pulling out a large picnic basket and large blanket.

She stood watching him lay everything out. "Matt?"

"Et et." Helping her sit.

"Matt this is beautiful."

"Kitty, I've missed enough picnics. I thought I owed you one or two."

"Oh, Matt, you didn't have…"

"Wait, I'm not done, Ma'am." Reaching down into the water, pulling up a bottle and presenting it to her. "Cee-Cee says it's a good year."

"Oh, Cowboy, champagne?" Cupping his face in her hands, "Cowboy, what have I done to deserve all this?" Pulling him close placing a tender kiss on his lips.

"Cee-Cee made us a feast here. Smells like it. Maybe we should try some. Wouldn't want it to go to waste."

Now with a smirk, "Oh now, Cowboy, I hardly think there's any chance of that happening."

"Kitty, is that apple pie I smell?"

"Uh, huh." Chuckling, slowly sharing a slice. Matt was staring at her. She stopped. "What?" But he was not answering. "What are you staring at?"

Sliding over closer, "Um, hold still." Gently, he covered her bottom lip with his mouth.

"What was that for?"

"Oh you had pie… um, wait." And here now, he again kissed her upper lip then her chin.

"Cowboy? I know I don't have pie all over my face."

"Hummmmmm. Well, let's see now." Dipping his finger in the remaining pie, he slid it along the nape of her neck. Oops. Looks like some here. I'll take care of it for you." Scooping her up in his arms and rolling her over on to the clear spot on the blanket. "Ummmmnow, this is nice."

"Matt Dillon, you're acting like we were young kids."

"Ah, ok."

With a huge laugh, "You are incorrigible!"

"Ummmmm, If that means I'm crazy in love with you, guilty as charged, Ma'am."

"Cowboy, I know what you're doing but we can't possibly…" she whispered."

Grinning, "Why not? We do at Spring Creek."

"But, Matt, the staff. They're all over the place."

"That makes it all the more…"

Inhaling, "Uh, Cowboy?"

"I want you, Kit. I want you."

Reaching for a second blanket, tilting her head for a look at him. "Matt Dillon, you planned this… Uh, you…" wrapping her arms tightly around him. "Incorrigible."

Lying entwined in one another's arms. "Kit? Um, I've been thinking."

"Uh huh?"

"You're right. We're not kids anymore."

"Could have fooled me, Cowboy." placing a kiss on his chest.

"Nah, Kitty I'm serious."

"Um, so am I."

"Kitty, I'm thinking about us and the future."

"I'm listening."

"Honey, I've devoted an awful lot of my life to the law."

"Matt, you needn't tell me that one."

"Yeah, I know but, Kit, I know I'm just thinking, maybe it's time."

"Time?" She asked.

"Yeah, time to take this badge off."

Slowly, she pushed up, now looking him eye to eye. "Oh, Matt, are you sure? I mean, really sure?"

Nodding, "Honey, I was thinking about this. I'm slowing down. I was thinking about what you said."

Tilting her head, "Oh now, wait a minute. Matt, don't make this decision because of me or what has happened here. I never gave you any ultimatums and I never will."

"No, no, Kitty. I was thinking about this before we came out here. How much more can this body take? How many more times can Doc dig bullets out of me or sew up knife wounds and how many more times can I put you through that?"

"Matt…"

"Ssshhhhh, no, Kitty. I know that every time you died a little inside but you stayed and hung in there."

"Well?" Now looking at him with a loving look.

"No, Kitty, you're still here and you didn't have to. I never made it easy for you. I gave you every reason to up and leave but here you are."

Holding his face, blue meeting blue. "Cowboy, it was because I love you unconditionally." Laying her head on his chest, "Ummm…"

"What?" He asked.

"Our hearts strong." She said giggling.

'Yeah?"

"Uh huh. Our heart. I believe it was Doc that said it. We're two people with one heart."

"Ya know, Kit, he's a smart ol' turkey buzzard, that Doc." Together, they both burst into laughter. Suddenly hearing voices.

"Oops, I think we'd better… Um…" Quickly, they hurried to gather their things and dress before anyone saw them.

Walking back to the house, "Kit, what I was saying… You once asked me or told me you'd hang it up if I would. Did you mean it?"

Stopping, turning to look him face to face. "Cowboy? What are you saying?"

"Well, I still have that piece of land Jake left me and I did manage to save a few dollars in the bank or we wouldn't have to stay in Dodge."

Standing, looking surprised. "Matt? Are you…"

"Well, Kitty, unless after all this time you've changed your mind…"

"Matt, I… I… I can't believe what I'm hearing."

"Kitty, I may not be able to give you all those things you dreamed of for your life but if you find that you still love this old cowboy and still want me, I'd like to give you the things I can, if you'll have me."

Standing speechless, suddenly, she jumped up wrapping her arms around his neck. Her feet were now swinging off the ground. "Oh, Cowboy, you bet I will." Now the tears flooded.

"Hey, hey, what's with the water works?" Now holding her up.

"It's ok. They're happy tears, Matt."

Now placing her back on her feet, kissing her gently. "Women crying…" Shaking his head. Taking his thumbs he brushed the tears from her cheeks.

The following morning, Matt finished up all the last minute paper work with Mike Morrow before making arrangements for the train back to Dodge. He also stopped to send a wire to Doc letting him know of their arrival.

Doctor Galen Adams, Dodge City, Kansas

We will be arriving 12:10 train on Friday.

Matt Dillon

Dodge City

Dodge had been fairly quiet. Doc would make his morning constitutional visit to the Long Branch for coffee but it just wasn't the same without his favorite red head that he looked to as a daughter. He and Festus still had their usual banter, but now they didn't have Matt or Kitty to referee when it got out of hand. Dodge just wasn't the same without their friends.

The Long Branch was extremely quiet. Just when Doc and Festus were tired of sitting looking at one another, Barney rushed through the batwing doors. "Doc, Doc!"

"Barney, what in thunder?"

"Doc, it's a wire for you. It's from the Marshal."

"Well, can I read it?"

After reading it, a huge smile shined across his face as he nodded and blinked his eyes. "Well, I'll be! Friday!"

"Well, Doc what's it say?" Festus asked

"Matt and Kitty will be on the 12:10 train on Friday!"

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

The Skeleton Key

PT.33

Kitty stopped and said her goodbyes to Ramone, Ana and Cristina, letting them know about the plans in motion for the school and shelter. Then she decided to make one last stop to Andre' Bakery.

Entering the shop, "Afternoon, Miss Russell." Rose Andre' said softly as she came from behind the counter.

"Afternoon, Mrs. Andre'."

"Ahhh, it's Rose, remember."

"Ok and its Kitty. I just wanted to stop and say goodbye to you, Thomas and especially Emily. Matt and I will be leaving in the morning."

"Oh, Emily will be sad to see her new friend go."

"Well, I will be keeping in touch with Ramone and I certainly hope to hear that you and Thomas have changed your minds." Now giving Rose a pleading smile.

Just then, "Miss Russell! You came back?"

"Yes, Emily, I did. I told you I would. Come, come sit with me." Kitty walked in the living space with the child knowing she had to tell her about her departure.

"I'm so happy you came to see me. Momma is going to talk to Poppa again and maybe have Mr. Ray come for supper and talk to him together."

"Aw, Emily, that is wonderful."

Now taking both Emily's hands, "Emily, sweetheart. I need to talk to you." Now sitting her up on her lap.

"Yes?"

"Emily, you know New Orleans isn't my home, right?"

"Um, but that big house…"

"LaRouge Manor is my family home but that is going to be the school now. My home is in Dodge City, Kansas."

"Does that mean you're going away?"

Now dropping her head, sadly. Oh, Sweetheart, I'm sorry. But that's my home. I have my business there. But we'll see one another again and we can write to one another. We'll always be friends." Now lifting her chin. "Come on, give me a big smile. Please? Can you do that for me? I want to see that beautiful smile to take with me. Please?"

Slowly, Emily smiled then hugged Kitty tight. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Sweetheart."

As Kitty left, she tried to hold back the tears and not let Emily her voice crack.

Train Depot, Dodge City

The sound of the train whistle blowing was a sure sign of the arrival of the 12:10 train. Doc, Festus, Sam, and Newly were all excited to meet its two special passengers.

The folks departed the train. Suddenly, standing in the entry way was a familiar large man in a Stetson hat.

"Matthew! Matthew!" Festus couldn't contain himself. "If'n you ain't a sight fer sore eyes."

Shaking his hand. "Festus, good to see you too. Festus, can I have my hand back?"

"Aw, shore thang. Matthew."

Matt turned, offering his hand up. Then in the entry Kitty stood looking around, inhaling deeply. 'Ah!" With her eyes closed. "Matt, home. We're home." She was standing dressed in a deep purple suit with a pink satin blouse and matching hat with small trindles of soft curls peeking out.

"Miz Kitty!"

"Aw, Festus. Festus, it's so good to see you." Hugging him tight then looking up and seeing Doc, "Curly!" Hugging him close. "Curly…" now her voice cracked.

"Honey, you alright?"

Nodding, "Yeah, I'm just glad to be home."

Doc knew instinctively something there was a conversation in their future.

"Newly."

"Miss Kitty, good to have you home, Ma'am."

"Oh, Sam. Sam!" Hugging her loyal employee and dear friend. "Oh, Sam."

"Miss Kitty, I'm so glad you're home."

"I'll bet you are. I've worked you to death."

Now laughing, "No, Ma'am. Things here are just fine."

Matt made a point of asking Doc to check Kitty over just to satisfy him that after everything she went through left no lingering after effects. He briefly told him what had happened. Then he went to his office to catch up on paper work he was behind on and to talk to Newly on anything he'd missed and he wanted to send off a letter to the war department about his retirement.

The following morning, Doc was happy to make his usual coffee stop. "Well, good morning, Curly!"

"Kitty, it's a pleasure to see your beautiful face in the morning." Smiling, "I missed that."

"Well, it's nice to be missed, Curly."

"Honey, Matt told me what you went through a little. How you feeling?"

"Oh, Doc, I'm fine, really I am. Matt, he's worried about nothing. You know Matt."

"Honey, do you mind my asking what happened?"

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, releasing it. "It's a long story but… Ok, you remember three years ago when I went home to New Orleans and everything that happened with my Aunt Constance?"

Nodding. "Yeah, very classy woman."

"Long story short, Aunt Constance is my grandmother."

Doc's face dropped.

"Uh huh. Anyway, needless to say Patrice, yes, spoiled Patrice, hasn't changed. She was still was after the family fortune and once again thought she had yet another plan to get it. But Grandmother rewrote her will, leaving everything to her blood heir, my mother, unknowingly to Patrice. She was working with a man she married. They were trying to get her to sign it all over. See my great-grandfather had told Constance my grandfather had been killed. He didn't approve of their relationship and sent her off to boarding school. She was pregnant with Mother. When Mother was born, my uncle and aunt raised Mother as their own and Constance was forbidden to speak of it. So my mother always thought she was her aunt. Anyway, Patrice's new husband came to the manor with his grandfather and when Grandmother saw him, it turned out, it was my grandfather, her childhood love. He hadn't died after all. And he too left his will to his first born blood heir."

"Kitty, I don't understand how this got you hurt."

"Doc, with mother dead, I'm both their blood heir's. Patrice and Eduard needed me gone or at least out of the way long enough to get them to sign things over to them."

"Oh, Honey, I'm so sorry." Shaking his head and swiping his upper lip. "Ok, now I see Matt's concern. I still want to check you over."

Waving her hands, "Doc, I'm fine, really."

"Will you let me be the judge of that? Please?"

Rolling her eyes, "Oh, alright. I don't know who's worse. You or Matt."

The afternoon was quiet. Kitty sat in her office, hearing the tap on the door. "Sam? It's open." As it opened, "You need me?"

"Always."

Spinning around in the chair. "Sa…" smiling, "Matt! Didn't expect to see you."

"Oh, guess you spoiled me these last few weeks, Miss Russell." Pulling her close.

"Matt. Sam could come in…"

"Let him get his own girl."

Laughing, "Oh, cowboy. Really."

"You haven't changed your mind on me have you?"

Pouting, "Not on your life, Marshal. A girl don't get an offer like this too often."

"Well, I sent a letter off to the war department. Just waiting for an answer."

"Matt, I thought about what we talked about. Jake's place. It would work. I'm going to talk to Sam about buying the Long Branch and even if he needs me to stay on as a silent partner for a while, I can do that. Jake's place would be great for a few hundred head of horses." She added, tilting her head, smiling, knowing Matt always had a knack for horses "And we'd be not far from town. We'd still be close to all our friends unless you'd rather…"

Smiling, "Nah, Kitty, sounds great. What do you say, as soon as I hear something, we tell everyone together? And I know one man who will be ecstatic."

Laughing, "Uh huh. Well, Marshal It's a date!"

"Ok, I'll see ya later. Oh and Kitty."

"Yeah?"

"That's one date I won't break."

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

The Skeleton Key

PT.34

Conclusion

Finding Sam drying glasses at the bar, humming, unaware of Kitty coming from the back office, she stood in the doorway watching, remembering the first time he came into the Long Branch, many years ago. It was just about the time she took over full ownership. He seemed shy and quiet when he came through the batwing doors. His first intent was to find a job playing the fiddle. He was just fresh out of the war, new to Kansas and on his own.

He'd lost two brothers in that war, then came home to find he'd lost his wife Margaret and son Jacob to an epidemic of influenza while he was away. This was the face of a man who was broken. Sam was a giant of a man with a heart to match his size.

When he entered, "Hello, what can I get you?"

"Oh, hello, Ma'am. Well, I was hoping to find a job, maybe playing the fiddle? Maybe I could talk to the boss and he might be interested in letting me entertain the customers?"

Smiling at this gentle giant of a man, "Well, first of all, what's your name?"

"Oh , I… ah, Sam, Sam Noonan, Ma'am."

"Well, Sam, it's Kitty, not Ma'am and you're talking to the boss. You play the fiddle?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Kitty," she repeated.

"Uh, Miss Kitty. Yes."

"Hummmmm."

Just then Freddy came from the back whispering and coughing. "Miss Kitty…"

"Freddy? What on earth?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Kitty, It just came on over night. Doc says I should take to bed for a few days."

Waving her hands, "Well then, do as Doc says."

"Sorry, Miss Kitty."

Shaking her head. "Now what?" Then Looking at Sam Noonan. "Say, Sam. Have you ever tended Bar?"

"A little."

"Well, my bartender just took sick and I could really use the help and we could also try your fiddle out in between. What do you say?"

"Miss Kitty, you got yourself a bartender."

She was smiling back at the memory and how many years they'd been together since and how she'd grown to depend on him. Sam had not only been a loyal employee but a loving and trusted friend.

Suddenly, he turned to see her watching him with a smile on her face. "Miss Kitty? I didn't see you standing there. Did you need me for something?"

"No but if I did, Sam, I know I could count on you, always. Sam, can we talk for a minute? You can leave those for now. Let's sit." Now sitting at the table. "Sam, have you thought about what you'd want to do, oh say, in the future?"

Now looking at her confused. "Miss Kitty, is something wrong?"

Placing her hand on his. "Sam, how would you feel about taking over the Long Branch?"

"Taking over?"

"Or, if you'd like, I could stay on as a silent partner until you decide if you want to take it on fully."

"Miss Kitty, is everything…"

Now looking at his expression. "Oh, Sam. Nothing's wrong, Just the opposite. We just feel it time."

"'We', Miss Kitty?"

Now lowering her eyes, "Now Sam. You keep that under your hat, for now anyway." Winking at him.

Smiling, "Will do, Miss Kitty. And in answer to your question, Yes."

"That's wonderful, Sam. We'll talk more later."

"Oh, Miss Kitty."

"Yeah?"

"I'm so happy for you both."

Two weeks later, Kitty, Doc and Festus sat at the table. Kitty refereeing between them once again. Doc was trying to convince Festus to learn to read. Her only relief was seeing Matt peering over the batwing doors.

"Well, morning, Cowboy. Coffee?" Rolling her eyes as if to say, 'Save me'."

Then he waved a yellow envelope in front of her, bringing a smile to her face. Looking at Doc and Festus.

"Ok, ok, can you two call a truce? I have something I want to say."

Just then, Newly came in. "Oh, Newly, come sit." Kitty called out. "Join us, please. Sam, can we have two more cups please? And bring one for yourself and join us."

Once everyone was at the table, Matt began to talk. "Ok. Now first, two weeks ago when Kitty and I first returned, I sent off a letter to the War Department."

"Matthew? What fer?"

"I put in my retirement papers."

"You did what?" Festus said. "Matthew, what in tarnation…"

"Matt, I for one think it's about time. You have given this town and this state and territory, country, more time out of your life then most men or any man should be expected to." Doc said then looked to Kitty. "Honey, you don't look surprised."

"No, Curly, we talked about this in New Orleans."

Nodding. "And?"

"Yeah, yeah, Doc. I… I uh,"

Kitty began smiling. "I got this, Cowboy. Curly, Sam has agreed to take over the Long Branch. Matt and I…"

Suddenly, Doc's face lit up. "Well now, you big lug. You mean you've finally come to your senses?"

Rolling his eyes, "Yeah, Doc. Kitty agreed to marry me and we're going to open up Jake's ranch. Remember he left it to me a few years ago? We thought we'd stock it with horses. We'll be close to town, near all our friends. Newly, this is for you. I put your name in to replace me here as town Marshal. It's temporary now. You have time to decide if you want the position permanent."

Two weeks later, Kitty and Matt gathered with their friends at the Dodge City church, to the surprise of everyone in Dodge and most of Ford County. They stood before Reverend English and as many people the small church could hold. The rest circled outside and around the church. This was an event to remember and not miss. When Reverend English pronounced them man and wife the cheers and hollering could be heard for what seemed like miles."

One Year later

Matt had worked night and day to fix and expand the ranch house to make it livable for them. By now, they had purchased several hundred horses for breeding. Festus was now working with Matt on the ranch most of the time. Newly stayed on as full time marshal. Doc was now talking about retiring. He spent the better part of the year breaking in a new doctor, getting some of the regulars used to trusting her. Yes, the new town doc was a 'Shemale' as Festus would say.

Kitty convinced Doc to move out to the ranch with them as part of the family. She wasn't taking 'no' for an answer and he learned a long time ago about arguing with this stubborn red head but he loved them both like his own. Where else would he want to spend his last years?

Two Years Later

Standing out by the corral, Kitty watched as Matt worked with the horses. She loved watching him in his element. Climbing down and walking towards her. "Matt, they look wonderful. Can you believe three years ago…"

"Yeah, honey. We've come this far in three years."

"Oh, Festus brought mail from town. Got a letter from France. I thought we could read it together." As they walked towards the house, Kitty began reading.

Dear Mrs. Dillon,

I regret to inform you that Mr. and Mrs. Benjamin LaRue passed in their sleep during the night. The good Lord saw to it to take them together to the next life.

Matt felt Kitty's body go limp. "Kit, Honey, what is it?"

"Oh, Matt." Dropping the letter. "They're gone. My grandparents, they're gone."

Matt picked up the letter and read it himself, holding her, kneeling beside her.

He continued. 'I assure you they did not suffer. Their last few years together were happy. I spent much time here in the villa with them on a daily basis. I've never known two more loving people. If there is anything I can do. All arrangements were made and carried out to their wishes.'

Sincerely,

Marlena Dupre'

Walking Kitty inside the house, pouring her a brandy. "Here, honey, drink this. Honey, Marlena, says they went together peacefully."

Sniffling, "I know but…"

"Kit…"

She walked over to a curio, opened it, pulling out the ornate box they had found in Annalise's room. And two other objects. "To think if it weren't for these… Matt, these changed my life. This box with all the secrets, the pendent. The Ivory Rose and The Skeleton Key."

"But, Kitty, they also lead you to a legacy. A Legacy you will leave that will be here a hundred years from now. That is something, Honey, you can be proud of. You, Kitty Russell Dillon. Look, you also got a letter from Ramone."

"Go on read it." She said.

Dearest Kathleen,

Just an update. We now have fifty students and everyone is thriving and doing wonderfully. Ana and Cristina are doing great with Cee-Cee's help. I could have never dreamed of such success. How do I thank you enough? You are our angel. Oh and Emily is doing fantastic. She misses you and talks about how much she can't wait to show you how well she is doing. Again, thank you. The Annalise LaRue Russell School for the blind and shelter will be your legacy. You should be proud.

Your Mother and Grandmother would be Proud of the wonderful woman you are!

Forever grateful,

Ramone Lavelle and Students

Lifting her to envelope her in his arms. "Kitty Russell Dillon. I knew the day I saw you in that café, all those years ago, you were a special woman. And no matter what our lives put us through, you stuck by me and it took me time, as Doc says, to get it. Honey, I've always loved you and will always love you."

"Cowboy, I know that and I've always known I love you too. No one ever loved a man like I love you except maybe grandmother.

Later, lying together, snuggled tightly, entwined in one another. "Cowboy?"

"Huh?"

"That's the way it should be, ya know."

"What, honey."

"How they went. Together."

Nodding in agreement. "Uh huh."

"If we have to go, I want to go together. Neither of us left behind one without the other."

The two engaged in a dance of passionate lovemaking all through the night. Never separating, finally falling into restful sleep, still entwined as one. Forever!

FINI

A/N: a Special Thanks to my Friend Singerme, for all your help... And to all the Guest Reviews to whom I am unable to respond ...they do not go inappreciatedd Thank you to all my readers and reviewers...you make this all worth doing!

"D"


End file.
